A very Percy Jackson Advent
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: Each day up until Christmas another chapter will reveal what all our favorite characters on the Argo II are doing in this festive time of year
1. December 1st

**Happy Advent readers! So the aim of this fic is to post a chapter every day leading up to christmas. Some might be a little short and crappy but updates are (hopefully)guaranteed as I take you through the lives of all our favorite Percy Jackson Characters in this festive time of year.**

**all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan, i'm just using his genius creations **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 1st

Nico sat in the farthest corner from anyone else in the dining hall of the Argo II. Since Percy and Annabeth had rejoined them, things had been a little more than awkward for him thanks to Jason's frequent sidelong stares. He knew that Jason's only intention was to make sure he was okay but that didn't stop the sneaking suspicion Nico had that Jason was actually just trying to catch him staring at Percy which he wasn't going to let happen.

It was the first of December and Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Reyna had all gathered in the dining hall together to celebrate the first day of advent.

"I still don't understand why we're celebrating advent and Christmas," Hazel had said. "We're Greek and Roman demigods; isn't Christmas a Christian holiday?"

Leo had rolled his eyes exasperatedly and said. "We might not be Christian but we are all American," he stopped and looked at Frank then added, "and Canadian." He then went on saying, "and in America it doesn't matter if you believe that there's some all mighty capital G God controlling everything from the heavens or not, you celebrate Christmas."

Percy went on to say, "Besides, don't you think we all deserve Christmas?"

"We don't have time for Christmas," said Nico. "We have to get the Athena Parthenos to camp half blood and stop Gaia before it's too late. We don't have time for Christmas and we certainly don't have time for advent!"

Nico sighed. It was hard to go against Christmas spirit on the Argo II, even for someone like him who practically majored in being gloomy. Leo had out done himself and used the sphere to transform the ship into a winter wonderland without being so over the top that it would attract even more monsters. The top deck shone with little fairy lights and snow that were still left over from when Khione had attacked. Each room on the lower decks was fitted with its own virtual Christmas, each more beautifully decorated than the last. The trees in the crew's cabin's had been personalised by its inhabitant and the one in the dining hall was the most beautiful of all as that one had the backdrop of camp half blood (pre war-with-[new]Rome). All the decorations were topped off with dozens of Christmas cookies and cakes baked by Leo and Christmas songs being creaked out by Festus the now quite a lot alive dragon.

"We can still celebrate," Piper said, putting a little charm speak into her voice. Nico frowned; Piper knew that charm speak didn't work on children of Hades so she must really want to celebrate if she would try now.

Hazel got up and sat next to Nico in his corner. "When was the last time you properly celebrated Christmas?" she murmured.

Nico shrugged. He knew exactly when the last time he'd celebrated Christmas was- when he'd gotten out of the Casino, right before Bianca died.

Hazel grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him toward the table to sit with everyone else. He ended up between Hazel and Percy which didn't make him feel much better. It didn't help when Jason smiled across the table at him, he could have sworn he even winked!

"There's too much that we need to do," Nico sighed, desperately trying to make the others see sense. "We don't have time for petty holidays." How many times must he repeat himself?

Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder. Caught between wanting to lean into Percy's touch and shadow travelling across the world in one leap, Nico instead froze at the unexpected contact.

"Nico, since you can't start travelling until you and Reyna can get your strength back, there's not much we can do and we're already on course for Rome. Just because we're having fun doesn't mean we're letting our guard down."

"That's right," Leo agreed, speaking through a mouth full of cookie. "I got Festus on constant red alert and the protective shield around the Argo II is stronger than ever thanks to the sphere."

Nico sighed. Again. Okay, so they celebrate advent and Christmas. Like they were going to let him stop them anyway? "Okay so I guess Christmas is on," he said, unsure of what they wanted him to say. Percy hugged him. It was just a friendly hug but Nico's heart almost jumped out of his chest and he was sure he was blushing. "That's the spirit Nico!" Percy cheered. Jason grinned and this time he most definitely did wink.

It was Frank of all people to comment on his awkwardness which must mean he was being incredibly awkward. "Hey Nico, you ok?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure you look..." Frank didn't seem to know how to describe what he saw in front of him.

Annabeth clearly did, by the look on her face. "You look uncomfortable."

Nico's stomach dropped. Annabeth knew. ANNABETH knew his secret. Annabeth was one of the last people he wanted t know. Thankfully, Jason came to the rescue. "Of course he's uncomfortable, you two still reek of Tartarous, no way does anyone, especially Nico, want to be hugged by that!"

He meant it as a joke and everyone took it as just that. The whole room burst into laughter, even Nico managed a small, grateful laugh. It really was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

* * *

**Please donate your reviews, it's Christmas after all **


	2. December 2nd

**Hello! Hope you're all having a wonderful December 2nd! As promised, here is the next chapter brought to you by my revision break :)**

**happy reading!**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 2nd

The morning of December 2nd was met by the cheerful yet off key sounds of Leo singing "we wish you a merry Christmas" as he waltzed through the halls with Buford the table at his side and freshly baked pancakes.

"Will you shut up!" came a croaky yell from the cabin at the end of the hall; Nico's cabin. "What in the name of Hades are you even doing, Leo? IT'S 6 O' FREAKIN' CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" there was then a series of loud bangs as if Nico had fallen out of bed in his rage which was followed by a lot of cussing in a mixture of ancient Greek, Italian and English.

Piper poked her head round her door. Her hair still managed to be perfect despite the early hour. It was either the fact that her mom was Aphrodite so she could never, ever look anything less than perfect even if she wanted to or she got up at 4am to make sure she looked fine. Leo was inclined to go with the first option. "It is a little early, Leo," she said sweetly. "And I don't think it's really a tradition to be so into Christmas spirit this early in December."

Leo laughed. "Pipes you haven't seen any _Christmas_ spirit yet. This is just Advent celebrations."

Nico let out a loud groan of anguish. "I don't care about your stupid festivities. I want to SLEEP!"

Percy poked his head round his door. Unlike Piper, his hair was very far from perfect; it stuck up in random places as if he'd been tossing and turning all night. "I have to agree with Nico here, it is a bit early even for Chris- uh I mean... advent."

"I made pancakes," Leo said, a little down heartedly.

Percy looked as if he was about to tell Leo to just go back to sleep but his stomach seemed to have other ideas. "Pancakes?"

"Uh huh."

"Well we can't refuse something you put so much effort into, can we?" Percy grinned as he took a plate of five pancakes.

The rest of the crew gradually came out of their cabins to get their share of pancakes that were in varying shapes of Christmas trees, snowmen and reindeer. All except Nico.

Hazel knocked softly on his door. "Hey Nico, don't you want any pancakes?"

"No," he replied.

"But they're all different shapes!" Frank said still staring in awe at his snowman shaped one. "This is so cool; they're snowmen and Christmas trees!"

"Ugh! I hate Christmas," was Nico's reply.

"Don't be such a scrooge," Jason said, "Wake up and eat some pancakes. You'll never like Christmas if you don't even try to have fun!"

Nico grudgingly opened his door. He was fully dressed and his hair was just the same as always. From all his shouting and complaining, it was a shock to not see him still in pyjamas with messy hair like everyone else (but Piper) on the ship. "Give me the freakin' pancakes," he sighed.

"How come you're not in your pyjamas?" Jason asked.

Nico ate a strawberry before shrugging and saying, "Never got changed; couldn't sleep."

Percy and Annabeth nodded with complete understanding. All demigods suffered from bad dreams but you never quite experienced truly awful dreams until you'd spent time in Tartarous. At least Percy and Annabeth had been with each other.

"It helps if you wear comfortable clothes," Frank said.

Leo burst out laughing. "Says you Mr Sleeps as a Cobra."

"How did you know about that?" Frank asked.

Leo grinned. "You don't wanna know."

Reyna suddenly burst into the hall way that they were all stood in; she'd been on night watch. "You guys might wanna take a look at this."

* * *

**When I set out to write this it was supposed to be light and happy but then this happened. Oops.**

**Misspelled Refuser of Sanity: glad you think so, thanks for reviewing**

**expa: thanks for reviewing :)**

**Aly kitten: more will come. every day up until Christmas. hopefully.**

**PersassyJackson : glad you think so, thanks for reviewing and awesome username btw!**

**I'll be back on December 3rd with more so keep those reviews coming in! (it's for charity for christmas... all reviews are donated to needy writers with no reviews*)**

*me


	3. December 3rd

**Happy December 3rd! **

**I'm sorry to those who wanted longer chapters but writing a chapter a day is really hard and kinda stressful but I really do want to go through with this.**

**So, unless I just stop revising for my GCSEs and focus on writing this instead, it's going to be relatively short chapters. I really am sorry to those of you who wanted longer ones.**

**regardless of length, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 3rd

"When you think about it; this explains why Leo went all quiet when he came back from that Ogygia place," Piper said to Jason as they snuggled by the fireplace in the rec room. "He was in love," she explained upon seeing her boyfriend's confused expression.

The crew had followed Reyna to the top deck the previous morning to find a confused looking girl wearing a practical but beautiful white shirt and jeans with bare feet and long brown hair.

"Calypso!" Leo exclaimed before running up to her and giving her an awkward hug.

"Calypso?" Percy had said at the same time, shock and confusion plain on his face.

"I can't believe it worked!" Leo cried as he gradually became even more hyper than he had been whilst singing Christmas songs. For the first time since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarous, Leo was truly happy and not just putting on an act to attempt to keep spirits up and the whole crew could sense it.

Again, Percy spoke at the same time as Leo. "I'm so sorry, Calypso, I tried to reason with the gods, I did..." he trailed off as he realised Leo's happy muttering that came out in what can only be described as 'Spanglish ' at the fact that whatever invention he'd built had succeeded in setting Calypso free.

Now everyone sat together in the Rec room as they absorbed the happy atmosphere.

Piper and Jason were snuggled by the fire making s'mores whilst Piper talked about Leo's love life and Jason nodded absently, laughing and agreeing with her every now and then.

Annabeth was spending her time assuring Percy that he'd done nothing wrong and that Calypso clearly didn't have any resentment toward him- at least, any resentment she did have had gone away.

Frank, for reasons known only to himself (and quite possibly Hazel), had turned into a little grey cat with white paws and was climbing the Christmas tree whilst Hazel was doubled over in laughter at him.

Coach hedge was, luckily for Frank, in his cabin. The Satyr was yet to give in to the crew's constant baiting at him to stop being a scrooge and join in their festivities but the old goat refused and locked himself in his room for most of the day.

Leo had spontaneously combusted five times and counting since the moment he'd seen Calypso. Him and Calypso sat in the middle of the Rec room talking about whatever random trivia came to mind. They were both so happy to see each other again.

"You see, I told you I'd keep my promise, Calypso," he told her smugly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Calypso smiled in reply before launching into a huge speech about the beauty of Jeans opposed to dresses.

Everything seemed to be almost perfect just this once.

Meanwhile, Nico had made himself a fort. None of the others had once made fun of him (Leo might have if he wasn't so distracted) In fact, no one even noticed as the son of Hades assembled himself a fort that made the already dark corner even darker then sat in his dark fort, talking to the dead...

* * *

**Guest: I honestly don't know if Advent is a Catholic of generally Christian holiday. I'm not either and I celebrate Advent. I think it's more of a social holiday now. Even if you don't believe in god, you can still celebrate it :)**

**SaberMarine: I'm glad you like it! And you're right, it's not a Percy Jackson story without a bump in the road ;)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I'm glad you think that, Nico is one of my favorite characters so it means a lot that you think I got his characterization right :)**

**expa: haha, glad you like it and thanks for the review :)**

**PersassyJackson: advent calendars are still important though! I live for my daily chocolate! I'm glad you like it though, please keep reading!**

**Guest: awww I'm really happy that I've given you something to look forward to! I'll try my best to be here with a new chapter every day until christmas :)**

**stickysillyputty: I'm glad you like it and i'm really sorry about the chapter length. It's really hard to update every day; if I made the chapters any longer I'm afraid the quality would go down a lot :/**

**HaileeStoll0330: YES! christmas spirit is good! Oh, i'm so happy this fic put you in a christmassy mood :) thanks for the review x**

**Reviews will make me very happy and isn't christmas all about spreading joy?**

**I'll try and make the chapters a little longer but I make no promises.**

**see ya tomorrow x**


	4. December 4th

**Hello dear readers and happy December 4th! This chapter's slightly longer so yay! and someone asked for more Reyna so I gave you more Reyna... She's not a character I'm an expert on so I'm sorry if I made her a little OOC, I tried my best. **

**happy reading :)**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 4th

For the first morning they'd been on the Argo II, Leo wasn't up at the crack of Dawn. That gave Nico the chance to sit and eat his breakfast alone for once without the whole deal with Hazel giving him worried glances and those glares, that Nico was sure were suspicious ones, that he got from Jason. He never ate much in front of people because he couldn't eat when he was nervous, and people made him nervous. Now that he was alone he served himself a huge plate of bacon, egg and breakfast muffins and was just about to tuck in when he heard frightened, heavy breathing.

At first he thought it must be a ghost. He didn't normally stay in one place for so long, for all he knew him being on the ship for all that time may have just drew ghosts toward him even when he hadn't summoned them and so he ignored the breathing.

But as the breathing persisted, it began to annoy him so, he grudgingly disposed of his meal (no need to leave evidence that he actually ate lying around) and went investigating.

He found the source of the breathing just around the corner.

Reyna was curled in a ball, trembling and shaking. Her face was sheet white, even tinged slightly green and her hair was messed up like she'd ran her hand through it a lot.

"Reyna!" Nico yelled, trying to snap her out of it. When it didn't work he knew he needed a way of shocking her. The only way to do that quickly was to slap her...

Being sure to remove his skull ring first so he didn't knock her out and make things worse, he slapped her across the face.

Reyna's trembling subsided, her breathing calmed a little and her eyes refocused. "Ow," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment of Nico seeing her in such a fragile state. She was a child of Bellona. Nobody could every see her in such a way.

"You were having a panic attack," Nico informed her. She nodded. Reyna was used to having panic attacks; since she'd been separated from her sister all those years ago, things had been tough and the road to New Rome hadn't been good for her sanity. "Do you get them a lot?" Nico asked. She nodded again.

"I've got them ever since I was separated from my sister." Nico nodded this time. "How did you know how to snap me out of it?" she paused and then added, "Why did you help me?"

Nic considered lying and telling her that he didn't know he should hit her, he just thought he'd see if it'd do anything, but if they were to travel to camp half blood together with the Athena Parthenos, they should probably know a little about each other. "I used to get them too... after Bianca died... I helped you because... I don't think anyone should be alone through that..." his eyes turned distant as if he was remembering something awful.

Reyna gave a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said. She lifted her hand to pat Nico's shoulder but decided better of it.

Nico shrugged and looked down at his feet in response to being thanked. He then put his ring back on his finger and was about to walk away when Reyna pushed him against the wall with her dagger against his throat. He could have easily gotten away - it wasn't that Reyna wasn't a good fighter; just that he was better- but she still looked slightly green so he chose to stay still. "If you breathe even one word about this to anyone..." she left the threat hanging in the air around them.

Nico pushed her away from him and nodded. "I could say the same to you," he told her sinisterly. They both nodded in mutual understanding before walking their separate ways.

By the time everyone was awake and eating breakfast, Nico had reclaimed his dark corner in the dining hall and Reyna was eating quietly, no sign that she'd ever had a panic attack; she looked as collected and ready for battle as she usually did, no one suspected anything.

"Nico aren't you going to eat something?" Jason asked.

"I ate those pancakes yesterday didn't I" he mumbled, still feeling bitter about how he hadn't had the chance to finish his breakfast when he was alone.

"That was yesterday," Hazel complained.

Nico sighed and grabbed a grape from the fruit bowl and made a show of chewing and swallowing it before returning to his corner.

Leo chuckled at Nico. This was the first acknowledgment he'd given anyone other than Calypso since she'd first set foot on board the ship. Annabeth commented on that which made Leo turn bright red and his hair burst into flames which made Frank instinctively jump and the rest burst into laughter. It marked the beginning of another happy day, the events of the early morning behind them and a celebration filled day ahead of them.

* * *

**PercabethVampireWizard: long reviews always make my day, I'm really glad you like it :) Thanks for pointing those mistakes out, I went and changed the Can- Cat mistake... that made me laugh... I double checked this chapter... hope I didn't miss anything!**

**Guest: glad you like it, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: You ask for Reyna, I give you Reyna... I hope I got her character at least a little right. I get that she probably doesn't have panic attacks but I tried to make it clear that she usually hides them from people. We never get a Reyna POV in the books so we never know... That was my line of thought with Nico and the eating too.**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I try my best :D thanks for the review**

**Yeah I've ran out of christmassy intensives for reviews... but reviews would be nice *puppy dog eyes***

**see ya's tomorrow x **


	5. December 5th

**As it happens, ever since I ranted about how I simply couldn't make the chapters any longer, my chapters HAVE been getting progressively longer... that's not a bad thing... right?**

**One of you asked for a more Annabeth and Percy-centric chapter and here it is!**

**Happy December 5th and happy reading :)**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 5th

It was the afternoon of December 5th and Percy had only just woken up. "I could get used to this whole celebrating the Christmas period thing," he said to Annabeth as he joined her and the rest of the crew in the dining hall.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We still have responsibilities; our problems haven't gone away just because of Christmas."

Percy nodded. Annabeth was right; she was always right.

"Wish they would though," Leo sighed as he helped Buford the table collect the last few dishes. Percy smiled when he noticed Leo "accidentally" brush his hand against Calypso's hand as he collected her plate. Even Percy wasn't dense enough to miss the flirting that was going on between them - the only people who possibly hadn't noticed were Calypso and Leo themselves. The two of them were constantly bickering and insulting each other, it reminded Percy of his relationship with Annabeth before they finally became a couple.

"Where's Nico?" Jason asked suddenly.

Percy looked around, Nico wasn't in the room. Of course, it was hard to tell if the son of Hades was in fact in the room or not, as he tended to hide in dark corners or in forts (when he thought everyone was too distracted to notice him making a one).

"Is he in his room?" Hazel asked, a hint of worry entering her voice.

Frank, noticing that hint of worry, stood up and told her, "I'll go check."

Annabeth started fidgeting, like she does when she's trying to hide something, at the mention of Nico. That made Percy suspicious. He was secure in the fact that Annabeth loved him as much as he loved her but he also had heard the rumours that Nico had a crush on Annabeth which made him, if nothing else; curious as to why Annabeth reacted like she did to Nico's name.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, pulling her elbow so that she would turn and look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying – and failing – to stop fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Annabeth's eyes flitted around the room for a second before she looked Percy dead in the eye and replied. "I'm okay, I guess..."

Of course she wasn't okay, hence the "I guess"; after a trip to Tartarus, it was hard to be okay. But that wasn't what he meant and Annabeth knew that. She always knew what he meant, so he stared into her eyes until she looked down at her lap guiltily.

"Annabeth," he sighed, urging her to tell him whatever she was hiding."What is it?"

"I... I don't know what you mean," Annabeth replied.

"Annabeth; I know there's something you're not telling me. What is it?" Percy said, beginning to get impatient.

Frank had returned from checking on Nico and was sitting beside a happier looking Hazel watching the exchange between Percy and Annabeth. "Sorry to interrupt but, Annabeth, I need to talk to you," he said.

Annabeth nodded. "What is it?"

Frank stood up and left the room, indicating for her to follow him. After hesitating for a few heartbeats, she followed him.

"I know what you're hiding from Percy," Frank told her quietly.

"I... I-I'm not..."

"I went to see if Nico was in his room and I walked on him having a-a conversation with someone... He seemed pretty upset," Frank said.

Annabeth stared at him waiting for him to get to the point.

"He was talking about his uh..." Frank paused as he tried to choose his next words carefully. "His... sexuality..."

"I don't follow you," Annabeth said even though she understood exactly what Frank had just told her. He'd only confirmed the suspicions she'd had earlier.

"He was ranting at this ghost or something that he'd summoned that he was," he lowered his voice, "gay." He went on to say, "When he noticed that I was there he... he got really angry... I had to turn into a really small bird and hide on his wardrobe until he calmed down. I asked him who else knew, he told me Jason knew and he thought that you might know but he hasn't told you."

Annabeth nodded, "I kinda figured it out the other day."

"You can't tell Percy, or anyone. He _really_ doesn't want people to know, poor kid," Frank said.

Could she really lie to Percy? It wouldn't be that big of a deal if everyone found out. It wouldn't change anything, if anything it would bring everyone closer. But she understood that something like coming out had to be hard, especially for a person who was alive in Nico's time - when coming out would get you killed...

"I won't tell," she promised. "But Percy knows when I'm keeping something from him, what will I tell him?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, tell him it's a surprise and then make sure you get him something really good for Christmas."

"That's not such a bad idea!" Annabeth smiled. She returned to the dining hall and to her seat beside Percy who looked to be trying very hard not to act like the jealous boyfriend he was very close to being.

"So..." he said awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth tapped her nose and gave him a playful grin. "It's a secret," she said.

Percy seemed to calm down a little at her now flirty nature but didn't look fully convinced.

He looked as if he was about to say more when Leo waltzed into the room wearing the most ridiculous Christmas jumper ever. It had Santa's face on and his hat had a pompom on the end with jingle bells on the rim. "Look what I got!" he sang, nobody bothered to ask him exactly _how _he'd got them. "I got one for everyone!" he announced earning a groan from everyone except Frank, who looked quite excited. Within five minutes everyone had been forced into a Christmas jumper, including Reyna and even Nico, once Jason, Frank and Leo finally managed to coax him out of his cabin. Then Leo had them all do random Christmassy themed things like baking mince pies and cutting out snowflakes whilst listening to Christmas songs. In the evening, Leo made a small camp fire on the top deck and everyone gathered round telling Christmas stories and drinking hot chocolate under the night sky.

* * *

**Yeah I know the ending seemed very random, even for Leo but I needed to put a light and cheery spin on things, it is christmas time after all :D**

**Misspelled Refuser of Sanity: I'm really happy that you feel that way, I love Christmas too and I'm glad I've done what I can to make it even better :)**

**shadowdragon1324: Was this enough Percy/Annabeth? I tired to get a little Leo/Calypso in there too :) hope you liked it**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: glad you like it and I'm glad you think I got Reyna pretty well, I'm trying to keep all of the characters as in character as I possibly can**

**Goddess Timtam: Thank you for that history lesson, I'm just gonna put what you said in the review about advent here to clear up any misconceptions that people might have: "Advent isn't christian cause CHRISTMAS isn't christian Jesus was born in september :/ but back then the Catholics were outlawed so they basically stole saturnalia/winter solstice/Yay-we-did-not-die-of-cold and since then its just turned into a mixture of stuff. Advent is not anything. Its just counting down the days." and don't worry, there will be plenty of hugs for Nico in this fic :)**

**expa: glad you like it, thanks for the review :)**

**Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen: glad you like it, thanks for reading and reviewing x**

**butterflygirly99: haha, hope you managed to wait for today! thanks for the review**

**stickysillyputty: I'm sorry to take it away from Nico but other people wanted more of the others; i have to atleast try to cater for everyone... now I understand the pain of TV show writers with equally big fanbases backing two ships involving the same character! **

**HaileeStoll0330: I was starting to be worried when I saw the *crosses arms* in your review and now I can't stop smiling :) thanks for reviewing!**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: glad you like it, thanks for the review :)**

**All you reviewers are THE BEST! I love all of you that are reading, keep those reviews coming and I'll try to include any suggestions you have**

**see you tomorrow x**


	6. December 6th

**Phew! I had a bit of a connection scare just now. My internet was limited! I almost had a heart attack when I thought I wouldn't be able to update it but here I am, crisis averted :)**

**My chapters are getting longer ever since I have that rant saying I couldn't make it longer... **

**Merry December 6th and happy reading!**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 6th

"How did you do it?" Calypso asked. Leo was in the control room doing gods know what with his sphere. He'd been working for the better part of the morning whilst everyone else had been relaxing and just doing whatever. In their defence, Leo was the only one of them who actually knew how to do... whatever it was he was doing.

"Huh?" He looked up, his face streaked black with machinery oil forcing Calypso to have to stifle a giggle.

"How did you do it?" she repeated.

"Do what?" he asked, putting down the sphere carefully and giving his full attention to Calypso.

"Free me," she said simply.

Leo shrugged. "Oh you know... I just used my awesome Repair Boy skills... and the sphere helped too."

Calypso smiled. "You really like that sphere, huh?"

"You have nooooo idea," he said, dragging out his 'no', "It's helped me out so much and I've only just seen the tip of the iceberg of all the things it can do!"

"Just be careful, Leo," she cautioned. For all the insults and bickering, she truly cared for Leo and didn't want him or his friends – her friends – to get hurt.

"I'll be careful," Leo said.

"Promise?"

Leo held up his hand. "Scout's honour." When Calypso looked confused he took both of her hands and looked seriously in her in the eyes. "I promise."

At the other end of the ship, Frank was approaching Nico's cabin. He couldn't deny the fact that the kid sort of scared him but he also felt responsible for him in a brotherly way. Maybe it had something to do with how Hazel was always worrying about her brother around him.

When he knocked on the door there was a long drawn out silence before Nico said, "Who is it?"

"Frank," he said.

"Come in." Frank hesitantly entered the room. Nico had decorated his Christmas tree with skulls and other creepy things that Frank didn't really want to look at. His whole room was dark except for the green glow of the Greek fire that lit the candles on the chandelier above them.

"I uh," Frank began, "I wanted to just uh... let you know that you can talk to me about anything... I'll just listen and I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Nico frowned. "Not you too."

"What?" He was only trying to be nice. In all fairness, he'd expected a worse reaction.

"I already had this whole talk of 'I'm here for you bro; any time you wanna talk about it, just come to me' speech with Jason. I don't want to talk about it and nobody needs to know. Some secrets should just stay secret," Nico fumed.

That was closer to the reaction Frank had been expecting but at least there were no armies of ghosts this time. "Fine if you don't want to talk about it then don't talk about it," Frank said with a shrug. "I just don't want you to withdraw from everyone because of it, we're your friends and it's Christmas."

Nico's frown deepened. Frank was never very good at reading people but Nico proved practically impossible. The two of them stayed in silence for a few incredibly long minutes before Frank tried to start some sort of conversation. "So yeah... I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me about anything."

Nico chuckled but it wasn't a happy sound. "Yeah, you said that already."

Deep in his heart, a small part of Nico was screaming at himself to just tell Frank everything and then go out there and tell the rest of the crew. He didn't need to tell anyone about his crush, just the gay bit. But he'd been hiding his secret too long and now it just made him shy toward those around him and angry at himself and the gods, especially Eros.

Seemingly out of the blue, Frank turned into a cat just like he had on the day Calypso had joined them. "What in the name of Hades are you doing?" Nico asked as Frank crawled onto his knee and curled up into a ball. Animals always kept away from him because of the whole smell of death thing so this was the first time a cat – or at least, frank turned into a cat – had been anywhere near him never mind curled up on his knee. Frank Mewled at him in response and Nico felt himself relax as he allowed himself to forget the fact that it was Frank curled up on his knee, not a cat. He scratched Frank the cat behind his ears and marvelled at how soft his fur was and then grinned when he started purring.

Suddenly, telling Frank – in cat form – didn't seem so bad. He told him about how he'd first found out he was gay before he knew of his parentage or anything about the world he now lived in and how he'd had to keep it secret but Bianca had always been there for him and supported him.

He told Frank how he'd started crushing on Percy when he'd saved them from falling off the cliff at his school and then how betrayed he'd felt when he broke his promise to keep his sister safe.

Now he'd opened a dam and everything he'd been keeping locked up inside came pouring out. He told him how he'd have panic attacks when he woke up alone behind a dumpster in New York and how he'd had to scrounge for food. He explained how he'd summoned his first ghost and then how much that'd helped him but also messed him up.

He told Frank the cat everything.

When he'd stopped talking he had to scrub his hand across his face to get rid of his tears and then he sat, scratching Frank's ears until he jumped down from his knee and turned back into Frank.

Nico found himself unable to meet Frank's eyes. He didn't want to see the pity mixed with poorly hidden disgust that would surely be there.

"I had no idea," Frank said before pulling him into a hug. Nico tried to push away but Frank's new physique made it quite impossible for him to escape.

Just as Nico allowed himself to accept the hug and the feeling of safety and belonging that came with it, there was a knock at the door and Hazel came in. Her whole face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend and brother hugging. "Good to see you two finally getting along! Leo's making us all watch really bad Christmas films and I've been told you have to join, or else."

Nico tried to pull back his mask of grumpiness but after telling Frank pretty much his whole life story, it was a little harder than usual. He and Frank agreed to go and watch the films and followed Hazel out of the room and toward the Rec room.

"Why did you turn into a cat?" Nico whispered as they followed Hazel.

Frank shrugged. "People tell cats everything."

* * *

**Goddess Timtam: Don't be embarrassed! I hope your information helped many confused souls. and your review has helped many people (well... it made me happy) Merry christmas to you too :) and it looks like you're not the only one who Nico can't push away, hope you liked this chapter.**

**expa: yes there are many secrets within this story, some are more obvious than others ;)**

**Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen: glad you like it and thanks for the review x**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: thank you for your review :) I really liked the idea of them all sitting down and watching christmas films together but I had a lot of ideas for this chapter so I only got the chance to mention it. Still, there are 19 days to christmas which means there's still as many chapters to go.**

**HolbyCityFan13: happy to here it, thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so, Nico is one of my favorite characters, I'd hate to get him wrong.**

**butterflygirly99: Really? nobody's ever told me they like my writing style, I always thought it was a little confused and all over the place so it's good to know you like it :) you knit jumpers? that's so cool! I'd love to learn to knit but I don't have the patience and yeah...**

**randomosity4arty: Yeah, I felt the same way which is why this happened with Frank in this chapter. Although, Jason being friends with Nico did make me like his character a little bit.**

**Remnant of Life: It wasn't Hazel doing the cheering up but I hope you still liked this chapter :) I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing :)**

**HaileeStoll0330: haha, I didn't think you sounded like you were 7 - all the 7 yr olds i've encountered were annoying as f*dge! thanks for the review :)**

**samm10: glad you like it, thanks for the review!**

**Thank you EVERYONe for reviewing! I can't believe how many reviews this has! I've never gotten this many reviews so fast before, I was practically hyperventilating all day. reviewers get their own weird virtual christmas tree like this one **

**... i said it was weird...**

**see you all tomorrow :) x**


	7. December 7th

**It was hard to think of what to put in this chapter... part of that might be because I've done almost nothing all day...**

**But I wouldn't dream of missing a day!**

**Merry December 7th and happy reading!**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 7th

"Hazel?" Piper called as she knocked on her cabin door softly.

The door opened to reveal Hazel standing in her pyjamas and her hair even more frizzy than usual. "What's wrong Piper, we all agreed that we were gonna sleep in today."

"I know," Piper said apologetically. "But I thought it'd be the perfect time to start up our sword practice again, when no one will be in the way."

Hazel sighed and held up her finger telling Piper to wait a minute. She then shut her door and came out dressed in jeans and a shirt with her hair tied back as best as she could. "Come on then."

The two girls quietly made their way up onto the top deck. The rising sun created a warm glow across the ship and, apart from a cool December breeze, it was quite warm for winter. Hazel and Piper drew their weapons; Piper had grabbed a sword from the Argo II's storage instead of using Katropis.

They sparred until the sun was completely risen and even then, no one had awoken.

"I guess everyone really needed that sleep in," Hazel commented as she walked together with Piper toward the dining hall.

"Yeah well," Piper agreed, "watching all of those movies yesterday was tiring."

"I don't understand why we can get so tired from sitting around all day..." Hazel said.

Piper shrugged.

As they arrived at the dining hall, they found Nico standing in the middle of the room looking slightly guilty.

"Morning, Nico," Hazel said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I couldn't sleep so I came to sit in here."

"How long have you been in here?" Piper asked.

Nico shrugged. "I guess I'll just go back to my cabin... try to get some sleep," he mumbled before turning around and leaving before either of the girls could say anything.

"Well that was weird," Piper said before grabbing a bowl of fruit and tucking in. Hazel nodded but didn't let her brothers strange behaviour go as easily as Piper had.

"He's hiding something from us; I know it," she said.

Piper finished eating her food and then put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "The kid's been through a lot, Hazel. I know we've all been through a lot but Nico's been through the most... I'd be lying if I told you the kid didn't scare me a little but we've just gotta show him we care about him and maybe he'll come around. Everything will be fine."

"Charm speak doesn't work on children of Pluto... uh... or Hades, Piper," Hazel chuckled.

"That's partly why Nico scares me," Piper admitted. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up," she said before leaving Hazel in the dining room alone.

"Feliz Deciembre 7th Hazel!" Leo sang as he strolled into the room. "Did you have a nice sword practice?"

"Uh... sure... how did you... know?" Hazel replied.

"You and Pipes aren't the only ones who are keeping up with their responsibilities you know; I have a ship to sail!" Leo replied.

"Oh, right," Hazel said. She'd completely forgotten that Leo was in charge of driving the ship; she just assumed it sailed itself all the time. "You of all people deserved that sleep in this morning though, Leo."

Leo shrugged. "I've been getting plenty sleep lately... Even get Piper to charm speak the truth outa me if you don' believe me."

"It's because of Calypso isn't it," Hazel smiled.

Leo went bright red and then his nose burst into flames.

"Calm down, Rudolf," Frank grinned. He'd finally managed to get an insult back at Leo. Perfect timing on his part, really. Leo wasn't offended by it though, on the contrary, it made him double over in laughter.

"Oh Frank," he wheezed. "Never change."

Later that day, Leo rounded the whole crew up into the Rec room again and, despite everyone's protests; everyone sat down to continue their Christmas movie marathon.

"Do we really have to watch more movies? Jason sighed. He'd taken advantage of the sleep in and had refused to even change out of his superman PJs.

"Shh!" Percy and Frank had replied. The two of them were wearing their Christmas jumpers (Frank had gotten Nico to also wear his jumper, but he didn't look too pleased about it) and were very much into the Christmas spirit by now. Because of this, Jason decided it was probably better to shut up and accept his fate of another day watching cheesy Christmas films... even if he'd rather be out fighting monsters.

* * *

**So there was a lot of speech in this, sorry if that sort of thing annoys you but I was seriously lacking creativity today :/ **

**HolbyCityFan13: sorry, there wasn't any Percabeth in this chapter, there will most probably be more in future chapters though :) here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen: glad you liked it! here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: It might just be animals in general that we feel the need to bare our soul to :) here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**Remnant of Life: glad you liked it :) here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**expa: thanks for the review, here is your weird christmas tree *-**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: Glad you liked it, i'll try to include more frank and Nico moments :) here is your weird christmas tree *-**

**ArianandXaia: haha, my cats aren't allowed upstairs at night for that exact reason! here is your weird christmas tree *-**

**ddddddd: I updated like i do every day now where are my christmas cookies :D here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**butterflygirly99: yes I laughed when I was writing him as a cat :D here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**BirdKidKirby: that is my aim when I post things like this, to make people happy :D here is your deformed Christmas tree in reward for reviewing *-**

**stickysillyputty: Caleo was hinted at, I hope that'll be enough to tide you over to the next caleo based chapter :) here is your weird christmas tree *-**

**Goddess TimTam: thanks for the cookies, godess! here have a weird tree in return :) *- **

**I'll see you all tomorrow xx**


	8. December 8th

**Happy December 8th to you all, 16 days until Christmas (i think, if I did the math right) !**

**a little bit more Percabeth and a dash of Reyna in this chapter. **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

A very Percy Jackson Advent

December 8th

Percy sat on the floor of the stables, staring down through the glass door on the bottom of the Argo II. Despite everything he'd been through, watching the sea pass by beneath them always made him feel even marginally better. Though he'd never say anything, he hated it when the only choice was to fly the ship; being in the air still terrified him so he was glad that they'd decided to sail the ship on water today. Through his personal discomfort of being in the air, he could easily spot Jason's discomfort from being in the sea. It seemed it didn't matter how they travelled, they couldn't be happy at the same time.

Sitting in the stable made him think of Blackjack. He missed that Pegasus more than he could admit. He missed a lot of things and people. Mrs O'Leary, Bob, Small Bob, his mom and Paul. It seemed like a life time ago that he'd sat down at his mom's kitchen table and eaten blue cookies, that part of him felt so distant now.

"There you are," Annabeth sighed in relief. Percy looked up and smiled as she came to sit down beside him. "What are you doing down here? They're playing Christmas cookie roulette up there."

"Just thinking," Percy replied. "What's the bad cookie, Spice or coffee?"

"According to Leo its Cyclopes spit," Annabeth shuddered.

"Gross."

"I know, that's why I came looking for you," Annabeth explained. "What're you thinking about?"

Percy shrugged. "Oh you know... things."

Annabeth took his hand into her own. "I miss everyone too."

-0-

Frank sat across from Leo, determined to beat him. He purposefully reached out his hand and picked up a cookie and, with the best poker face he could conjure, took a bite. "Chocolate chip," he announced with a sigh of relief.

There was now only two cookies left, it was 50/50 chance that Leo would pick up the bad cookie. "Whose stupid idea was it to play this game anyway?" he asked.

Jason clapped him on the back. "It was you, idiot."

Leo sighed and, with a shrug picked up a cookie. Calypso was quickly running out of fingernails to bite and Nico actually sat forward in anticipation as Leo brought the cookie toward his mouth. "I can't do it!" Leo exclaimed, putting the cookie down in defeat. "Congrats, Frank, you win this one."

"Aw, you can't just leave the game like that, someone has to win and they have to win properly!" Nico said.

Piper and Leo gawked at him; they'd never heard him say more than a few muttered words and there he was shouting at them over a silly little game.

"Fine," Leo said, still slightly in shock. He picked up the cookie and took a huge bite out of it. His whole body relaxed as he finished chewing. "Caramel."

"Damn," Nico muttered.

Only frank heard him and almost choked on the cookie he was still nibbling on. "Dude, don't do that when I'm eating."

Nico pulled off the perfect pantomime of innocence whilst everyone else stared at Frank in confusion.

"You're still playing those stupid games?" Reyna asked as she strode into the room in full armour. "There is still a war going on, isn't two days of Christmas movies enough rest for you?"

"Christmas cookie Roulette," Leo said matter-of-factly, "is a test of strategy and risk taking. I wouldn't call it 'stupid'."

"Actually, Leo," Hazel said, "You just called it a stupid game not two minutes ago."

Leo dramatically put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. "You know you could pull that stick outa your backside and just join in the fun. Look, even Nico's joining in," he told Reyna.

Nico looked down, not wanting to be the centre of attention.

Reyna ignored Leo's comment and stared at Jason. "I thought you at least would see how pathetic these games are and realise that we actually have work to be doing."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, Reyna. There's not much we can do; we deserve a little rest."

Reyna, unwilling to repeat herself, retreated to her cabin to continue training, as she had been every day, without another word.

"You're supposed to be regaining your strength!" Jason called after her but his words fell on deaf ears and her step didn't falter.

"Maybe she's right," Frank admitted. "She's not Praetor for nothing, she knows how to handle these situations and maybe we should be training as well as celebrating."

Leo shrugged. "Ah, Chiron would be so proud. We can have a merry Christmas and still win a war."

Calypso grinned. "Oh Leo, you're always the optimist."

* * *

**expa: I may have the Christmas jumpers make more guest appearances in future chapters too... maybe. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**kat'n'kat: thanks! I think I needed that good luck, I felt a little bit more creative today :D **

**ddddddd: Thanks for the cookies :) and the review**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing. Keep reading x**

**butterflygirly99: Thank you x I'm glad you like it :)**

**Aly kitten: I love Nico so much! He and Leo are my favorite fictional characters ever :D**

**LeeOfHermes0330: I had a little bit of everyone in this chapter... I hope I didn't miss anyone... Do you think I should maybe get Coach hedge out of his room?**

**Ginny: I don't hate Reyna, I'm just not a big fan of the character and because of that I don't feel comfortable writing her in case I get her character wrong, also, she's been through a lot what with crossing the pacific alone so I can't see her joining in with all the festivities. Also, I haven't wrote these chapters as one-shots, I suppose it doesn't matter how you perceive them but I wrote them with the idea that they were all part of the same story... thanks for the review xx**

****You've been hypnotized! Now you must tel me all of your thoughts about this chapter!****

**see you tomorrow x**


	9. December 9th

**I'm back again! Are you getting sick of me yet? **

**Happy December 9th and happy reading :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 9th

Reyna was hacking away at the practice dummy in her room. After what must have been her 50th blow, the arm of the dummy fell off. But she didn't stop there; she kept hacking at it until there was nothing but a pile of wood chunks on the floor.

"We don't need that much fire wood when you've got me," Leo said. He stood in the doorway to her cabin calmly as she glared at him, panting for breath. "You're supposed to be getting your strength back, not wasting it on practice dummies."

"I can't let myself get out of practice. I won't regain my strength if I don't train," Reyna growled.

Leo held his hands up in defence. "Reyna, I know everything that goes on in this ship." At her alarmed expression Leo backtracked. "Chill, I don't listen in on conversations or watch people doing... personal things..." Though Reyna now looked even more alarmed, he continued with his first line of thought. "I know when people are using Practice Dummies; they're part of the ship and I also know that in this week alone you've gone through about fifty. If you keep this up along with Coach Hedge, I'm gonna run out of materials to make replacements!" Reyna looked even more confused at this which made Leo throw his arms wildly into the air. "What? You think that the Argo II just magically makes a new dummy for you after you go through ten a day?! We have readily made ones in storage, yeah, but eventually that storage runs low and someone," he pointed at himself, "has to make new ones!"

"Sorry," Reyna said, the angry look left her eyes. "It just annoys me how calm you all are. You're messing about with Christmas trees, cookies and movies and just ignoring the fact that there's a war going on!"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "You think that's how it is huh? Because we take a couple hours out of the day to have fun instead of making more firewood than necessary, you think we're not prepared?" He shook his head in disgust – the gesture seemed joking and friendly instead of the stern look Reyna was expecting of him; it appeared now that Leo and maybe even the rest of the crew had been working harder than she'd thought. "Festus!" he called. "Send down screen five."

"Screen five?" Reyna asked just before a screen descended from the ceiling.

Leo messed with the controls on the side for a second and then the screen flickered to show Percy sat by a bathtub full of water making Minnie tsunamis and whirlpools. The screen changed to show Frank and Annabeth in the middle of an extravagant game of chess that involved three boards all in play at the same time (the figures looked suspiciously like Mythomagic figurines). The screen changed again to show Piper and Hazel in the middle of sword practice and again to show Jason sat atop the mast keeping watch and every now and again stirring the air around him into tiny whirlwinds.

"So you see," Leo said. "We're not just messing about. We're doing all we can to stay prepared for this war but until we get to Rome there's not much we can do."

"Wait... What's Nico doing?" Reyna asked. "And coach hedge?"

"Nico and Coach Hedge are in their cabins. I didn't put cameras there for obvious reasons," Leo replied.

"But you put a camera in the bathroom?" Reyna asked, crossing her hands across her chest.

"That's not a bathroom; it's a salt water spring. Annabeth insisted I put one in there for Percy while we were building the ship."

"Oh." Reyna was beginning to realise how moody and un-co-operative she'd been lately. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I get that you're stressed. Now that you mention Coach and Nico though... they've been in their rooms all day... Maybe we should just check on them."

Leo walked over to Coach Hedge's cabin. "Coach?" he called as he knocked on the Satyr's door. There was the sound of a dead bolt unlocking and then the rattle of a chain and then Coach's head poked around the door. "You're going senile, you old goat," Leo said jokingly.

"Shut up, boy. What do you want?" Coach grumbled. "Does somethin' need killin'?"

"No Coach, I was just worried about you," Leo explained.

"I'm fine," Coach said. "Now go away." The door slammed in Leo's face. He thought about knocking again but he knew it'd do no good so he shrugged and turned away to find Calypso.

At the same time, Reyna was approaching Nico's room. She was just about to raise her hand to knock when the door flew open. "Nico?" she cried.

"Reyna," he nodded. There was an angry glint in his eye. Not the usual moody one that promised death to anyone that looked the Wrong way at him but a kind of look more commonly found in small children when one of their siblings had stolen a toy.

"Are you alright?" Reyna asked

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Frank's just stole my... uh... never mind." Without another word, he carried on running down the hall.

Annabeth was just about to move her final piece that would win the game when Nico burst into the room. "Frank! You son of a mother!" he exclaimed.

Annabeth stared at Nico in shock.

Frank grinned at him like a child who knew he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't but hoped maybe he might yet get away with it.

"Don't you have your own?" Nico asked.

"Own what?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah but your collection is better," Frank explained, completely ignoring Annabeth.

"Oh I thought these were odd chess pieces!" Annabeth said. "Frank, did you take Nico's Mythomagic collection without asking?" Frank looked down at his feet in shame. Annabeth chuckled, made her winning move and then scooped the figures into a back before giving them back to Nico.

"Oh come on!" Frank sighed in defeat.

"Ask next time; it took me ages to recollect those," Nico said before returning to his room, clutching the bag of figurines to his chest.

* * *

**I know Nico got rid of all his Mythomagic stuff when he was off all alone but lets pretend that he took the time to recollect (or maybe steal) a new collection because they the root to his childhood and a symbol of his happiness so I had to have him with some Mythomagic stuff :)**

**expa: So do I! I've never played it myself but after writing it I kinda wanna try it.**

**HolbyCityFan13: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing :)**

**nevah nyrum: I hope this chapter was sufficient in showing you exactly what was going through Reyna's head all this time. As for the Sub-par word choice, I don't think you can really apply the word sub-par to stories. because sub-par means not measuring up to traditional standards of performance, value, or production and I don't believe, in my heart, that there truly is a traditional standard to writing. If it entertains, then it is meeting the correct standard. The eloquence of the writing doesn't matter too much, in my opinion (though I do try to make it of a some-what high[ish] standard), because if you can draw a drawing with a ballpoint pen and still make it beautiful then why can't a story with simple language not still be good? That's just how I see it though, thank you for giving me your opinion. As you can probably tell I tried to show that I, in fact, do have an okay vocab range... I'm glad you still like the story though. Every cake needs a pinch of salt :) thanks for reviewing x**

** Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen: glad you like it, thanks for reviewing :)**

**butterflygirly99: Glad it made you happy, thanks for reviewing :)**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: I'm really trying to bring Nico out of his shell without writing him as out of character now. thanks for reviewing :)**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: Hyper is good! Thanks for the review**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: So Hedge didn't exactly come out of his room but I managed to mention him :)**

**Aly kitten: Team hot stuff 4eva! thanks for the review**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so, he's one of my favorite character too. Thanks for reviewing**

**Goddess TimTam: *gasps* I hypnotized a goddess!? That's one thing I can tick off my bucket list :D Thanks for reviewing oh goddess x**

**Remnant of Life: Yeah, sorry I couldn't get Hedge out of his room; he was too stubborn! hope you liked the chapter though :)**

**LeeOfHermes0330: I can read your mind. That's how I knew you loved Christmas cookie Roulette ;) Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing x**

**ddddddd: you did mention that :D thanks for the reviews (plural. Wow!)**

**Christmas is getting closer with every chocolate I eat. I'M SO EXCITED! **

**see you all tomorrow x**


	10. December 10th

**I tried to make yesterday's chapter not-so-Nico-centric but that just resulted in today's chapter being more Nico-centric than any other!**

**sorry, not sorry.**

**Merry December 10th and happy reading! **

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 10th

"All I'm saying," Frank said slowly as he carefully considered how to say his next words, "is that... The tree... I-it's kinda creepy."

Nico laughed. "That's the point Frank. I was forced to celebrate Christmas so I thought I'd honour my father at the same time."

Frank opened his mouth to say something about Hades and then shut it again – Hades (or Pluto) wasn't the kind of god that you wanted to upset. "But it's Christmas, Nico," he sighed. "Just... I don't know; add some glitter to it or something."

Nico turned slightly pink and then sheet white and then back to normal before settling on a very angry expression. "Why do you think the tree needs glitter, Frank? What are you hinting at?"

The two of them were sat in Nico's room. They'd finished their game of Mythomagic and had been disusing their favourite Mythomagic gods until Frank had finally had enough of the creepy vibes he was getting from Nico's tree.

Frank held his hands up in defence. "Hey, I wasn't trying to hint at anything, Nico, It's a Christmas tree! Put glitter on it, I have glitter on my tree."

Nico's shoulders relaxed. "Sorry..."

Frank gave Nico a friendly shoulder punch. "Don't worry about it. You just need to loosen up. You're always thinking strategically and making more backup plans than even the English and Greek alphabet can account for before you're even eating breakfast. You need to just let go and have some fun."

"We're in the middle of a war, Frank," Nico reminded him.

"No, I know that, I know that," Frank said. "But I just think you need to... you need to just let go."

Nico still didn't look convinced and then Frank lost his chance to persuade him any further as Annabeth walked into the room. The few walls that Nico had let down around Frank instantly went straight back up at her appearance. Frank noticed how he even sat up a little straighter – his relationship with Annabeth was comrade a war unlike his now quite brotherly relationship with Frank.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, sensing that she'd interrupted something. "I just wanted to tell you that the training arena's free now. You told me to tell you." She looked directly at Frank whilst she was talking. It wasn't because she didn't like Nico or that she wanted to exclude him in anyway. But ever since Nico had found out she knew his secret, he'd fixed her with murderous glares every chance he'd gotten and so, Annabeth had thought it best to just wait until he'd calmed down to address the subject.

"Thanks," Frank said. Annabeth left shutting the door softly behind her. "Why won't you just be nice to her, she didn't purposely find out and she's promised not to tell anyone!" Frank complained to Nico.

Nico narrowed his eyes and considered Frank's complaint for a moment. "I don't not like her; I envy her."

"Oh." Franks said simply and then dropped the subject.

Nico but his hand on the hilt of his stygian iron sword and stood up. "Shall we go train then?"

Frank hesitantly nodded his consent but secretly wished Leo hadn't mineralised the Christmas celebrations in light of Reyna's ranting and told them that everyone should do at least an hour's training a day or else he wouldn't make any Christmas cookies. It was as if he was turning into his grandma. "Sure, let's get it over with. I'd rather play more Mythomagic... it counts as training right?"

Nico nodded. "Strategic thinking will only get you half of the way."

"Merry Christmas to us," Frank said sarcastically as they made their way toward the arena.

* * *

**expa: Glad you thought so, I love writing Frank and Nico together :)**

**Guest: I can only guess that you are Goddess TimTam but you forgot to put the name in? **

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I'll definitely have some Nico with his hades figurine moments at some point :)**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Yeah I really liked that about Nico in the books, it was only right that I included it in this :)**

**Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen: You're very welcome! It's a pleasure to write :) thanks for reviewing.**

**ddddddd: I honestly don't have a clue if you spelled that right. I have problems spelling everything which is why spellchecker is my best friend.**

**Remnant of Life: I'm glad you liked it, hope you liked all the Nico and Frank-ness in this chapter :) thanks for reviewing.**

**LeeOfHermes0330: I wasn't sure about the security cameras but then I thought what the heck and went with it so I'm glad you liked it :) thanks for the review.**

**eaglewings2peace: I don't know, I've read my fair share of good pjo fanfics, it's hard to find good one's that update quickly though...**

**Thanks everyone for reading, hope you're simply having a wonderful Christmas time (brownie points if you sang that) see you all tomorrow x **


	11. December 11th

**Hello! I never know what to say here without being really repetitive... Merry reading :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 11th

"What in the name of the gods is going on?" Reyna yelled down the hall. It was four in the morning and she'd been woken up by a series of loud banging and giggling. "I swear it's like travelling with a bunch of toddlers," she muttered to herself.

When she arrived at the source of the noise she found Nico, Frank and Hazel – who were supposed to be on night watch – gathered around what looked like a piñata. Hazel was the one blind folded and was randomly waving the bat around like a madman.

"I can't believe you two have ever played this game before," Frank said as he ducked to avoid the swing of Hazel's bat.

"How do you even do this?" Hazel giggled.

Reyna had always loved to play piñata on her birthday with her sister before... everything. She caught herself smiling and opening her mouth to ask to join in when she noticed Nico stiffen as he detected her life aura and snapped out of it. She was supposed to be a leader. She couldn't stoop to their level and join them in their silly little children games. She dropped her smile and cleared her throat. "Aren't you supposed to be on night watch?"

Hazel froze at the sound of her voice. She sheepishly lowered the bat and removed her blindfold then looked back and forth from Nico and Frank to Reyna, waiting for someone to say something.

"We were just having a little fun," Frank said. Nico was backing away to the shadows as if maybe he could escape this despite the fact that he was still too weak to shadow travel. "Night watch is just a precaution, Leo's sphere is great at protecting us; we haven't had one monster attack since he built it," Frank explained.

"Don't you get it?" Reyna fumed. "We're in the middle of a war and you stop taking precautions so you can play with a piñata!?"

"It has Christmas tree shaped chocolate in," Frank mumbled desperately.

As if from nowhere, Leo appeared in the room. "Christmas tree shaped chocolate? Piñata's? Count me in!"

"Where in the name of Hades did you come from?" Nico asked as he slowly moved out of the shadows to rejoin the group.

Leo pointed to the wall. "Secret door!" at everyone's confused and shocked expressions; he raised his hands as if in surrender. "What you think I'm gonna build a super cool war-ship and not include secret passageways?"

Hazel shrugged, accepting that, of course Leo would include secret passage ways – it's Leo!

"Oh and you really shouldn't worry too much about security, Reyna," Leo grinned. "The security on this ship is probably better than that of Olympus."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Reyna said but even as she said it she visibly began to relax.

"You better believe it," Leo said, "'Cause it's true. Now seriously, I want in on beating the chocolate out of the paper mache party pony!"

Hazel handed the blindfold and bat, only slightly reluctantly, over to Leo and all of them – Frank, Nico, Hazel, Leo and even Reyna – took turns in hitting the piñata until it rained Christmas themed chocolate.

Later that day, at a much more acceptable hour to be awake, Piper found Jason sat at the helm of the ship making tiny whirl winds in the air. "You're getting good at that," she said to make her presence known.

"Hey Piper," he greeted her.

"Why so sad?" Piper asked as she sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Nothing specific," Jason said. "It's just... I guess the weight of this whole thing is finally catching up to me."

Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder and took a moment to appreciate the fact that everyone she cared about was still alive. "I know what you mean," she sighed. "Just remember that it's not all on your shoulders. All seven of us and Reyna and Nico will all work together to complete this thing."

"I guess you're right," Jason admitted.

Piper grinned. "Boy does it feel good to be right for once!" Jason gave her a questioning look so she explained, "I've been playing strategy games with Annabeth all morning. That girl is just never wrong!"

Jason nodded. He couldn't disagree. He'd never gotten to know Annabeth very well; the only time he'd spent with her was when they were helping Leo to build the Argo II back at camp half blood and then she'd been a little preoccupied with finding Percy to make any real conversation and now Annabeth was always either challenging people to strategic thinking games or spending time with Percy – she spent a lot of time with Percy.

"I got you the best Christmas present!" Piper announced suddenly.

"You can't say that, now I want to know!" Jason complained.

Piper shrugged then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Leo wanted me to tell you to put on your Christmas jumper and meet him and the boys in the Rec room... something about practicing?"

Jason gave a long groan of despair. "Ugh, I hate Christmas."

Piper giggled on smacked him on the arm. "Don't be such a scrooge."

* * *

_**Someone in reviews said that it'd be good if Percy or someone started making up their own extra funny Christmas songs and singing them. It's a great idea but I'm abysmal at song writing (yes, so bad that I had to use a big word) So I look to you my beloved readers to send me any of your own extra funny Christmas songs via review or PM or both. I might use all of the songs that are sent to me, it depends how many I get sent. I'll give the people whose songs I use a shout out (unless you don't want one then that's fine, just say, whatever) Merry Christmas!**_

**Thanatos Grim: Thanks! cool user name by the way! maybe there will be more mythomagic games. we'll see. x**

**expa: I like writing it! I hope Uncle Rick decided to add some into BoO!**

**Latias876: I'm glad you like it! I update this everyday; I hope that's soon enough for you :) x**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I'M SO JEALOUS! I WANT SNOW! **

**Remnant of Life: I think Nico must be everyone's favorite character. I haven't ever met one person who doesn't just want to give Nico a big ol' hug!**

**ddddddd: Hey! (omg this feels like some kind of support group now) I'm sarah. My favorite colour is... idk... tumblr blue? my favorite animal is also a cat. thanks for reviewing x**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: Don't say that to me or else you'll never see any other characters! this story will become somthing like "Nico is sitting on his bed thinking about how much he wants a McDonald's"**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Aw, I'm glad you think so. I really want my own set of mythomagic cards. HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE THOUGH!?**

**LeeOfHermes0330: Yeah *virtual high five* you're the only person to admit to singing it! thanks for the review x**

**ArianandXaia: Well they're only celebrating christmas for the sake of celebrating... and the tree is a representation of their characters and yeah... thanks for reviewing :)**

**annoyinreindeer: Ah it was you that suggested the songs! I'm definitely going to include that idea if I get some songs sent to me but I really like the idea so PEOPLE! PLEASE SEND ME SOME FUNNY CHRISTMAS SONGS BECAUSE OF REASONS!**

**see you all tomorrow ! x**

**AND CAN I JUST THANK YOU ALL BECAUSE THIS NOW HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS AND I ACTUALLY CRIED OF HAPPINESS BECAUSE BEFORE THIS THE MOST REVIEWS I'D GOTTEN WAS 75 AND THAT WAS OVER SOMETHING LIKE 5 MONTHS SO TO GET THIS MANY REVIEWS I JUST :') C: XXXX**


	12. Decemer 12th

**So I only got one song in from you guys and it was less funny and more... gruesome... sorry :/**

**And so, songs will not feature in this chapter, they might in a later chapter though :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 12th

Calypso stood on the top deck looking out across the sea. Despite the increasingly cold weather, she marvelled at the fact that the sea remained unfrozen. In Ogygia the seasons didn't exist. Perfect for her gardens as it was always perfect weather but she hadn't seen snow in so long that she's almost forgotten what it looked like until she saw it covering the Argo II thanks to a certain goddess of snow and ice.

"Enjoying the view?" Leo asked. Now that she'd been with them on the ship a few days, Leo had stopped spontaneously combusting every time she looked at him which was a plus even if she did miss the hilarity of it.

Calypso _could _have just nodded and returned to her thoughts but she couldn't resist the temptation of messing with Leo. "Even more so now you're here," she replied with a sly grin.

Leo turned an endearing shade of bright red but managed to remain himself and not turn into what Frank had referred to as Rudolf. He didn't manage to make a coherent response and instead looked down at his feel whilst making embarrassed mumblings.

Calypso then took pity on him and changed the subject away from flirting – which was done in a completely joking manner and was in no way romantic – and to a subject she knew Leo would be certain to babble on about for hours. She loved it when he started babbling even when the only words she understood were the connectives. "So how's your work with the sphere coming along?"

As she predicted, Leo suddenly became incredibly animated and launched himself into a long recount of everything he'd been trying to do with the sphere and everything he hoped it'd be capable of. When he stopped for breath, she interrupted and asked, "Are you getting enough sleep though, Leo?"

"I got a whole 11 hours sleep..." Leo replied.

"Last night?" Calypso asked as his tone implied that the answer to her question was no.

"This week," Leo mumbled.

"Leo," Calypso chided him.

"I have no time for sleep! I have things to do, a ship to run..." Leo defended himself.

"You can't run a ship when you're collapsing of exhaustion. You said Annabeth knows how to sail the ship?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah but I don't wanna bug her; she's been through too much," Leo said.

Calypso, realising it was a lost cause to try and argue with him about this, just rolled her eyes and told him to carry on telling her about the sphere.

-0-

"When do you even sleep, Nico?" Hazel asked her brother. She, Nico and Frank were sat on the floor of Nico's cabin, looking through his Mythomagic collection (again).

"What do you mean?" Nico asked in return, not looking up from the cards he held in his hand.

"You forget that I can sense auras too," Hazel said, "I know that you summon ghosts to your room and just talk to them every night. What's going on?"

Frank looked up at Nico with a concerned but passive expression which stood in contrast with Hazel's positively paranoid and worried sick expression.

Nico turned pale and didn't answer for a few long seconds. "Fine," he sighed. "I summon ghosts that were musicians or story tellers in life; they help me sleep."

Hazel smiled. "Oh," she said, "I didn't know you had so much trouble sleeping... it makes sense I suppose... I'm sorry."

Nico shook his head and allowed her to take his hand to comfort him. Meanwhile, Frank now looked suspicious as if he could sense he wasn't telling the truth but chose not to say anything, not wanting to worry Hazel. Instead, he convinced himself that he was just being paranoid and that Nico was telling the truth despite his track record.

When Hazel and Frank had left, Nico locked his door and summoned a ghost. He was getting better at it now, he didn't need an offering – he was the ghost king. "Sire," the ghost greeted him.

"What news do you have of my sister, Emerson?" Nico asked.

The ghost, Emerson, sighed. "It is difficult to locate a soul that has been reborn, Sire, we are doing everything we can."

Nico slumped down onto his bed and put his head in his hands. "I just want to speak to her, just one more time." Emerson looked unsure whether or not he should attempt to console the boy before him that he saw as his king. "I don't have enough strength to keep summoning you," Nico admitted. "I'm supposed to be regaining my strength so I'll be able to give what little help I can to the others with their quest."

Emerson reached his hand out unsurely and patted Nico on the shoulder. "We will continue to look and with luck, we'll have better news for you when you next summon one of us."

"Thank you, Emerson. You may go now... Merry Christmas," he added at the end of his dismissal.

Emerson looked confused at Nico's sudden show of kindness. He was usually too gloomy to bother with common pleasantries. "Merry Christmas to you too Sire," he said before returning to the underworld.

* * *

**Sorry for the kind of gloomy ending, I was fixing a could be plot hole even though nobody noticed it...**

**expa: Well I couldn't just kick her out into the cold! :D thanks for reviewing x**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Damn. Did you not even get the chance of a snow day then? it's getting colder where I am - it might snow yet! thanks for the review :)**

**piperandjasontogetherforever: Have all the caleo! I love Caleo. Though I'm not a fan of the characters themselves, I do ship Jiper and it was kind of fun writing it too.**

**vale1996: Thanks for the Spanish review! ( I only do spanish GCSE but i'm gonna give it a go in replying in spanish - sorry in advance) muchas gracias por tu critica! en el futuro, yo podria incluso madre de Percy :) maybe I should have just used a translator but I thought i'd give it a go... tell me how I did; I have a spanish writing exam coming up soon!**

**Remnant of Life: I'm glad you liked it :D I think pinatas might have been around when Nico and Hazel were around but pinata came to mind so I used it... thanks for reviewing x**

**anoyinreindeer: thanks for sending a song! As you were the only one to send one you can have this christmas cookie (::) well it's just a cookie but since it's christmas time that makes it a christmas cookie :) **

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: Yeah I think I'd end up knocking someone's head off if you blindfolded me and then gave me a bat...**

**nevah nyrum: Thank you so much xx I'm glad to hear you think I'm improving because all you can ever hope to do is get better :D thank you for being my grain of salt and pushing me to improve x**

**see you all again tomorrow!**


	13. December 13th

**Hello dear readers! Happy December 13th - Friday 13th; some weird stuff might happen today!**

**hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 13th

"What in the name of the gods just happened?" Reyna exclaimed as her glass of juice suddenly disappeared from her hand as she was about to take a sip. The look on her face was mildly confused but in her head she was trying – and failing - to persuade herself that she wasn't losing her mind. Leo looked up from his breakfast with a questioning gaze. "My glass just vanished!" Reyna said.

Leo, in his struggle to not laugh in Reyna's face, ended up choking on his mouthful of cereal which made him take a while to calm down and try to sort out the situation. Once he'd finished choking, he jumped up and began to examine the area around Reyna where the cup had disappeared from. If it was caused by something mechanical, he would hopefully be able to sense it.

"I'm sensing something," Leo said as he moved his hand slowly through the air like a madman. Reyna was still sat in her seat and looked slightly uncomfortable with his hand in her face. "I think it might be... but it can't be."

"Could be anything," Jason said after knocking back the last mouthful of his coffee. "It's Friday 13th after all."

Hazel sighed. "You guys don't seriously believe in that do you?"

Leo shook his head. "Every day's unlucky for demigods, why should the fact some cultures think the day is particularly unlucky make any difference to us?"

Hazel nodded in approval. "Well Jason, do you have any proof that this day is particularly unlucky?"

Jason shrugged and stared at his empty coffee mug. "I just thought that if so many different cultures believe in the same thing then maybe there might be some truth in it..."

"It is!" Leo exclaimed suddenly making the other three jump.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"It's Festus! He must be malfunctioning..." Leo began to mutter to himself, waving his hands around in the air as he made some calculations.

"Festus is malfunctioning?" Reyna asked with a hint of panic slipping into her voice.

"Not majorly; the ship will still sail and it's still secure. I have backup generators for the backup, backup generators for those things."

"What?" Hazel said with a blank expression but Leo just waved his hand at her dismissively and carried on.

"I don't know how ling it'll take to fix though... And gods know where he's gone and transported everything to..."

"Okay what's going on?" Percy asked. He walked into the room with nothing but his fish pattern boxer shorts on and a very confused expression.

"Have you lost all your clothes or something, Percy?" Hazel asked with a giggle.

Percy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "As a matter of fact, yes I have. And I woke up on the floor – my bed's gone."

Leo placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm. Maybe the problem is worse than I thought... I'm gonna go and take a look." With that he wandered off muttering something about how he hoped the disk wasn't faulty again.

Percy looked at Hazel, Reyna and Jason and gave them a questioning look.

"Leo thinks Festus is malfunctioning and transporting random things to random places," Hazel explained. "At least I think that's what's happening... Nice boxers by the way." She passed him her dressing gown which was pink and fluffy. Percy reluctantly took it and put it on. It was better than walking around in nothing but his underwear.

"I DIDN'T TAKE THEM, I PROMISE!" A terrified shriek of Frank came from down the hall. Hazel ran toward the sound of her boyfriend's yells and when she got there couldn't decide between doubling over in laughter and being worried about Frank's safety.

"Who else is going to take them?" Nico asked menacingly, he had his sword drawn and had it pressed threateningly against Frank's chest. "No one else would _dare_."

"That's true," Hazel said as she attempted to keep her voice calm. She knew exactly what was going on. Nico must have woken up to find his Mythomagic collection missing and instantly thought of Frank. "But Nico, Frank didn't take them."

Nico didn't take his sword away from Frank but he did turn his dark gaze toward Hazel. "Who did then?"

Hazel put her hands up in surrender and motioned for him to put down his sword. "Festus is malfunctioning and is transporting random things to random places... hopefully on the ship... Reyna's cup vanished from her hand and Percy woke up without his bed and all his clothes apart from his boxers are missing..."

Nico's eyes turned wide as Hazel told him this information and he quickly looked down to the ground to hide the fact that his skin was turning pink. "Well, can Leo get everything back?"

"Yup!" Leo announced, approaching them just in time to hear Nico's question. "There was a lose wire and he also had a few screws loose," Leo laughed. "Everything should be restored soon."

"Good," Nico said, finally sheathing his sword and backing away from Frank who slumped against the wall. Despite his new physique compared to Nico's small, scrawny frame, it's hard to imagine why he'd be so intimidated by Nico but when he was angry; to cross him would be madness.

"Oh and guys," Leo said, "Go grab Jason and Percy; it's practice time!"

"Practicing for what?" Hazel asked.

Nico and Frank sighed and shook their heads whilst Leo taped his nose with that grin that promised nothing good and probably Christmas related. "Wait and see Hazel Levesque wait and see."

* * *

**Guest: Feliz navedad is quite a good idea, I'll keep that in mind :)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Oh I can't wait to see the hobbit! thanks for the review x**

**Goddess Of Idiots: Yes Nico is looking for Bianca but since she was reborn she won't go by the name Bianca anymore which is why his ghosts are having problems finding her.**

**PersassyJackson: Everything must come to an end... I hate endings too, I love writing this. Don't worry, the end is still quite a lot of chapters away :) I'm sorry to keep you waiting today x**

**Guest: I'm sorry to waste the data on your phone. A little tip, once the page is loaded you can see it without internet so long as you don't close the page so you could just use the few seconds it takes to load and then turn off the internet data and read the chapter then turn it back on so you can review :D that's what I do anyway x**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Haha, that's the exact reason I'm not writing my own! I have a few suggestions and one original song now, they will feature in a chapter closer to christmas :)**

**butterflygirly99: glad you like it, thanks for the review :)**

**PursuerofNovels: Thanks :) I do try to make the chapters as long as possible without dragging it out too much. It's hard sometimes with the whole update once a day thing but i'm glad you like it x**

**sonofthetrigod: I think any fangirl would be lying if they said they hadn't ever had even the smallest little crush on Nico (I still do tbh) It means a lot that you think that and, it doesn't matter how many reviews I have, I read and reply to every single one and each and every one meas the world to me. And then getting long ones like your one are even more special because it's more fun to rely to them :D**

**stickysillyputty: Aw that means a lot, I'm usually the one sat refreshing the page waiting for a fanfiction to update, not the one having people waiting for my update! I'm sorry I uploaded this chapter a little later today x**

**vale1996: What? i mean... Que?... ummm... yeah I'm gonna go with the translator on this one :) Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. yay! muy orgullosa de mi español: 3 No hay nieve donde estoy bien :/ no puedo deletrear en cualquier idioma si soy honesto con usted ...**

**Aly kitten: your review described my soul in two words. if you want more Nico feels, go and listen to ghosts by Mayday Parade and see how much you can relate it to everyone's favorite fictional character!**

**I'll see you all tomorrow xx**


	14. December 14th

**Whilst today is one of my longer chapters, I don't think it's one of my best; Saturday just isn't one of my more creative days :/**

**hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 14th

Frank found Hazel stood in the top deck, looking out across the horizon. "Hey," he said as he walked toward her.

"Hey," she replied, turning to face him. "How's Nico?"

Frank shrugged. "He's okay I guess... he's still in a mood with me because of what happened yesterday."

Hazel chuckled at the memory. "He knows it wasn't you; he even has them back now."

Frank scowled. "Yeah but he still won't let me play Mythomagic with him..."

Hazel rested her head on his shoulder. "If I'm honest with you, I'm glad about that; we hardly ever get time alone these days... Don't get me wrong," she added, "I love the fact that you're becoming friends with him, gods know he needs a few friends like you... I just miss spending time with just you."

Frank tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rested his head on hers as they watched the winter sun dance across the harsh waves of the ocean. "You should have just said something, Nico likes being alone as much as I like spending time with him."

They stood together in comfortable silence for a while until Frank broke the silence by asking. "How's your sea sickness coming along?"

"Fine if I don't think about it," Hazel replied.

"Oh... Sorry," Frank said.

"Don't worry about it." Hazel waved her hand dismissively. "At least Percy's happier in the sea."

Frank nodded but didn't have anything to say in reply.

-0-

"You said you wouldn't be summoning me for a while, Sir," Emerson the ghost said.

Nico stood in his room staring at the ghost desperately. "I'm losing my mind, Emerson," he said weakly. "I can't sleep and when I do my dreams are so confusing and all over the place that when I wake up I feel more tired than I was before!" He slumped down on his bed whilst the ghost stood there patiently waiting for his king to get to the point. "I can't wait any longer; I need to talk to Bianca... I know I can talk to Frank now and Jason knows my secret too even if I don't particularly want to talk to him about it... Haven't you gotten anywhere closer to finding her?"

Emerson shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry sire; the troops you have looking for her are having a really hard time. It takes a lot of energy to look into someone's soul and your sister could be anyone... It's practically impossible."

"No!" Nico yelled. "Don't tell me it's not possible! You know what's not possible? Being born in the 1930's and still being alive and young now but here I am! I will find Bianca even if I have to raise every ghost in the underworld; I won't go another Christmas without her."

He stormed out of his room and to the dining hall where he grabbed a huge helping of practically everything. "Sir... What are you doing?" Emerson asked as he hesitantly followed Nico.

"I'm going to raise every ghost in the underworld," Nico replied angrily.

"Sire, with all due respect I don't think that's the wisest choice..." Emerson said carefully.

"I'm not stupid; I'm only raising good ones," Nico snapped.

"But sir..." Emerson began before Nico cut him off with a single look.

With the food, he marched down to the training arena – the biggest room on the ship – and made sure to lock the door. He placed the food down as an offering and summoned whole armies of ghosts.

The whole room filled with dark shadows as the dead climbed their way through the floor. Once he was finished, the room was filled with un-dead armies standing to attention and Nico collapsed on the floor. He managed to stand up to bark his order. "Find Bianca Di Angelo; she's been reborn so doesn't go by that name... Find her anyway."

The ghosts looked confused but did as they were told; they disappeared from the room to carry out their orders. When they had all left, Emerson remained trying to get Nico to stand back up as he lay collapsed on the floor until there was a knock on the door.

"Who's in there?" Annabeth called. "Why's this door locked?" Nico nodded for Emerson to open the door. When he had done so he disappeared. Annabeth walked in to see Nico sat weakly on the floor. "Nico?"

"Annabeth," Nico croaked.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around the room suspecting a break out of monsters.

"I tried to do more than I thought I could." Nico admitted.

"I know what that feels like," Annabeth said, for once she didn't ask any more questions. "Come on, you're supposed to be building your strength back up. I'll go get you some food and drink; go lie down."

"Annabeth..." Nico croaked. "Stop it; I don't want you to fuss over me."

"Nico, you've exhausted yourself doing... whatever... let me look after you." When they'd reached Nico's cabin, she pushed him down into his bed despite his weak attempts to resist. "I don't want things to be awkward between us just because I know..."

Nico refused to meet her eyes but did allow her to pull his blanket over him. "Can you just get Frank instead? It'd only be awkward between us if we suddenly start being friendly because you know."

Annabeth looked slightly insulted but complied.

"What in the name of Hades have you been doing to yourself you idiot?" Frank asked as Annabeth brought him to Nico.

Nico shrugged.

Frank sighed. "Are you not telling me because you're still mad at me for taking your figurines? I didn't take them yesterday!"

"I know you didn't," Nico said, his voice was becoming slowly better. "Fine, I raised a ton of un-dead armies and I wasn't strong enough to."

Frank stared at his friend in confusion. "When?"

"Just now," Nico answered.

"Why?"

Nico sighed and decided that he should tell him. He knew Frank wouldn't tell anyone and it felt nice to have someone he could tell anything t again. "I'm getting them to find Bianca."

Before Frank could reply, Leo marched in with a food trolley full of Turkey and stuffing and vegetables and Christmas puddings and Christmas cookies. "I heard someone needed to build up their strength and what better way to do that than have an early Christmas dinner?"

"I don't want-" Nico was saying before Frank shoved a fork full of Turkey into his mouth.

"Get your strength back," he said.

"Yeah," Leo said with a grin. "We need you to be healthy when we sing on Christmas."

Nico groaned but with both boys looming over him, he had no choice but to eat the stupid (but really nice – not that he would admit it) dinner.

* * *

**PursuerofNovels: Aw thanks *blushes* I can't wait to see what Christmas brings either x**

**BiancaDiAngelo: Thank you c: I'll try my best to update every day up until christmas!**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: thank you :)**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Yes, I laughed whilst writing that... I should probably make tomorrow's chapter more funny since today's one was a little gloomy...**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: OMG YES! Someone should go to tumblr user Vivira and request Percy in a pink fluffle dressing gown**

**sonofthetrigod: Glad you like it :) thanks for the review x**

**theargo11: That song is the best! I'll try to incorporate it in some way, thanks x**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Ugh speaking of spoilers though, I still need to read the damn book! Thanks for the review x**

**Guest: Really? :') You think i'm one of the best writers on here *happy sobbing* I'd love to do this every year, I'm having a lot of fun doing this and the reviews are all great, I've never gotten this many reviews before... I never dreamed I'd get this many reviews**

**see you all tomorrow - it'll be less gloomy tomorrow, promise. **


	15. December 15th

**I promised you all a happier chapter today after yesterdays downer of a chapter... I hope I delivered :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 15th

"Percy?" Annabeth called as she quietly shuffled into his room. It was still early in the morning and no one on the ship had awoken.

Percy lifted his head up and looked around in confusion. "Annabeth?" he croaked. "What are you doing here?" He squirmed under the sheets as if checking if he was wearing anything and seemed to relax when he confirmed that he did indeed have clothes on.

"I uh... had a bad dream..." she confessed, feeling a lot like a five year old going to their parents for comfort.

"Must have been pretty bad if you've come to me for comfort," Percy said with a smile as he shuffled over o make room for Annabeth to cuddle up beside him. Annabeth nodded in agreement and climbed in under the covers.

"Let's hope today isn't the day coach Hedge decides to leave his room," she laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't exactly get away with it the first time so a second time's not going to be any better," Percy agreed.

The two of them stayed cuddled together enjoying each other's company until they both fell asleep again.

When they woke up, it was to Frank bursting into the room shouting, "Percy wake up, it's the afternoon and we can't find Anna – oh." He stopped dead as he saw both of his friends looking up at him with startled expressions. "Sorry."

Annabeth was the first to recover. She sat up and allowed the cover to slip down enough to reveal that they were wearing clothes and said, "Uh... no worries, Frank..."

"We weren't doing anything!" Percy exclaimed as he came half way to his senses.

Frank laughed. "I know, don't worry."

-0-

"So," Calypso said. She'd been wandering aimlessly about the ship. Being a goddess nymph, she had no need of training so she found herself with nothing to do in the long hours that the others spent training. "You're still working with the sphere?"

Leo smiled. He knew Calypso was kind of bored and, even though she'd become good friends with everyone on the ship, she only ever seemed truly comfortable talking to him – living alone on a magical island for so long would make anyone uncomfortable in big groups. "Yeah, sorry... I suppose I could give it a rest if you wanna do something like watch a movie or something."

Calypso shrugged. "I'm surprised you haven't built in more entertainment facilities, Leo."

Leo looked slightly insulted. "Haven't built-" He began to repeat her words but trailed off and shook his head. "I built in a whole room filled with every game I could get my hands on... I suggest if you want, we round everyone up and we have a nice friendly game of twister."

"Sure," Calypso said uncertainly. "What's twister?"

Leo grinned, which made Calypso slightly nervous. "Something that will hopefully make you more comfortable with the others," he said.

"What's twister?" Hazel asked. Nico looked equally confused.

"So that's three people who have no idea what the best board game in history is," Leo sighed.

"The best board game in history is Mythomagic!" Frank exclaimed, earning a nod of agreement from Nico. "But Twister is pretty good too."

"So basically," Leo explained. "You spin the dial and if say it lands on left hand yellow you put your left hand on a yellow dot and you keep it on the yellow dot until you get told to put it on a different colour. When you fall, you're out. The last one standing is the winner."

"Um... I'll just spin the dial," Annabeth said.

"Oh come on Annabeth!" Percy groaned, he grabbed her hand and pulled his best puppy dog face.

"No," she insisted though it seemed to be taking some effort to refuse. "If you want to make a spectacle of yourself, then go ahead but I think I'll just stand and watch."

Jason was the first to take his turn.

"Right foot green," Annabeth announced.

Then it was Piper.

"Left hand red," Annabeth told her.

After half an hour, everyone was knotted together in compromising positions whilst Annabeth continued to call out commands but no one had fallen over just yet.

"Dude get your butt outa my face!" Nico complained at Frank.

"Get your face outa my butt!" Frank retaliated.

Hazel laughed so hard at their antics that she fell over, taking frank with her. They fell on top of each other making them both turn bright red and then there was an awkward scuffle as they tried to remove themselves from the game.

"And then there were six," Leo said.

The next one to fall was Reyna when she was told to move her left foot to red. The only spare red dot was on the other end of the board which caused her to fall. "I don't like this game," she grumbled as she went to join Frank and Hazel with a smile on her face despite herself.

The next to fall was Piper; naturally, she fell right on top of Jason. "Sorry," they both laughed as they clumsily made their way to join the others at the edge of the room.

Now only four of them were left and kept finding themselves in incredibly awkward positions. Nico found himself petrified of falling on multiple occasions – when falling would result in him falling directly on top of Percy. Leo and Calypso kept finding themselves in similar scenarios.

Nico eventually allowed himself to fall off the mat, a dignified fall compared to the rest as he didn't fall on anyone.

"And then there were three," Leo announced.

"Left hand green," Annabeth called.

Leo stretched out his left hand, taking as long as possible to get to his destination.

"Come one, Leo, My arms are giving out!" Percy complained as he'd found himself in a position he'd previously thought impossible. Just as he said that, his arms did give out and he fell flat on his face. He refused to go without taking someone down with him, however and managed to wrap his foot around Leo's arm and drag him down too.

"Well done Calypso!" Annabeth managed to say through her laughter. "Thank you Leo. That was the best Christmas present ever!"

Percy scowled at her but forgave her as soon as she kissed him on the cheek and assured him that he actually looked quite graceful as he fell.

* * *

**sonofthetrigod: Yeah, I guess yesterday's chapter was kinda sad. Note to self- don't try and write a chirstmas fanfic whilst listening to mayday parade...**

**Goddess Of Idiots: Just because they're inside our heads doesn't mean to say they're not real!**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: I just had Percy being all in pink fluffy dressing gowns only two days ago but of course you can have more Percy!**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Definitely the fault in our stars. you should definitely read that**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Can't tell if you're criticizing my writing of Nico or just ranting but I had Nico just be a normal kid in this chapter :)**

**ddddddd: If shakespear can make up the word bedroom, you can make up words like awesomeistic :)**

**butterflygirly99: I really like Bianca's character and I think she's a really big part of Nico's character so I felt I needed her at least mentioned :)**

**Lily: I'd be glad to but I'm not the fastest of writers unless I get a good idea that sticks with me like with this one I'd been telling myself since November that I was going to write an advent series and I'm going to stick at it and here I am... I'll definitely consider it though. If you have a plot in mind please tell me and I'll see what I can do x**

**Remnant of Life: Don't worry, I'm keeping Nico well looked after in this story which is why I didn't let him drop out of playing twister with everyone.**

**Guest: :') stop it! you're making me blush... (go on...)**

**The Eighth Demigod: YAY! Christmas is almost here! I kind of don't want it to come so soon though... I like writing this and when christmas is here it'll all be over... I might write a new years special just because I hate endings **

**Percy'sGirlfrien: I was thinking the same thing, I hope this was enough fluff x**

**see you all tomorrow xx**


	16. December 16th

**I'm back! I'm in the middle of a little laptop crisis in that it won't charge but not to worry, I'll find other means to get internet and update... even if it means fighting for the *shudder* family laptop... well I only have 10% battery remaining so I'm gonna leave it here.**

**happy reading :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 16th

The morning of December 16th was met by the sound of multiple startled screams as the crew woke up not quite feeling... themselves...

Nico woke up to find himself in the warm embrace of Annabeth.

"What the-?!" he muttered in surprise quickly untangling his suddenly not-so-lanky arms from her. His voice sounded different too though hauntingly familiar... He looked down at himself to find that e wasn't himself – he was Percy. His mind slipped into overdrive as a million thought flew through his mind until they settled on the girl in front of him. Though this would be the most embarrassing moment of his life, he knew he'd have to ask Annabeth for help. "Annabeth," he shook her awake.

Annabeth rolled over onto her stomach, folding her arms across her chest.

-0-

Jason rolled over to avoid being woken by whoever it was that was trying to wake him. He tucked his arms under his chest for warmth and then sat up in shock as he realised that he wasn't in his body... "What in the name of the gods!?" he exclaimed. He looked down at himself to see Annabeth's body, he ran his hand through his hair – Annabeth's long curly blonde hair – and then he looked up to see Percy staring at him with a startled expression.

"Annabeth," Percy uttered urgently.

"I'm not Annabeth," Jason replied with an equal amount of urgency, "I'm Jason."

"Jason?" Percy sounded almost relieved. "I'm not Percy, I'm Nico!"

After taking a while to soak that in, Jason finally said. "Well this isn't weird or awkward at all..."

"Has everyone been body swapped?" Nico asked in a timid voice. "And if so, who's in whose body?"

Jason could do nothing but shrug. "One thing I know for sure is that there's going to be a rule that none of us get changed whilst we're like this."

Nico seemed to turn a little pink at that but Jason couldn't be sure. "Agreed," Nico finally said.

-0-

Leo woke up covered in long brown hair. It covered his face and got in his mouth. Confused, he climbed out of bed. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room - he was in Calypso's room. The next thing he noticed was that he felt a little taller than usual. And then, finally he looked in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack.

He then burst into the room. Or rather, his body that was being controlled by someone that wasn't him did.

"Leo?" He (his body being controlled by someone else) asked hopefully.

"Uh yeah," Leo replied, "I'm usually the one running around in that body."

"It's me, Calypso," she replied.

"Oh my gods," Leo gasped. "We've swapped bodies! Have you burst into flames yet?"

Calypso nodded. "I'm sorry; I kind of burnt your curtains... I was more than a little shocked."

Leo nodded and gave a forgiving smile. "Happens all the time. I have to say I would have burst into flames too, if I could, when I looked in the mirror."

"That bad, huh?" Calypso asked with a smile.

Leo grinned and gave a shrug before grabbing Calypso's (or his) hand and running off to the dining hall.

-0-

Annabeth woke up expecting to be wrapped up in Percy's arms as she did almost every morning when one of them had had a particularly bad nightmare. Instead she woke up alone in a room she was almost completely unfamiliar with - Jason's room. "What in Olympus?" she muttered. She got up out of bed and almost fell over as she experienced a whole new centre of gravity.

With a gasp, she realised she'd woken up as Jason! Her mind instantly jumped to the most pressing matter - who had woken up as her and how did she put this right?

She hastily began to run toward the dining hall hoping to find everyone there, stumbling on her way as she became accustomed to the new height and balance.

-0-

Hazel woke up in her usual haze. She felt well rested after not having as many bad dreams during the night. Her unusually calm awakening was shattered as soon as she looked in the mirror. "Why do I look like Piper?" she asked sleepily, deciding that she must still be dreaming - it wouldn't be the first time she'd dreamt that she looked as pretty as Piper.

"Hazel?" Hazel asked, walking into Piper's room with a worried expression.

Hazel looked up at herself in confusion and then back at Piper in the mirror. "Piper?" she asked.

"Yes, Hazel, it's me!" Piper replied with relief. "We must have swapped bodies!"

"How in Hades did we do that?" Hazel asked.

Piper shrugged. "Dunno, let's go find the others and see if we can fix this."

-0-

Percy woke up in a dark room feeling more than a little restless. He soon realised that was probably because he wasn't sleeping on his usual waterbed and he didn't have Annabeth next to him. The absence of those things never equated to anything good.

Having just woken up, it took his mind some time to comprehend that he was no longer in his own body and the reason he'd woken up to find himself surrounded by darkness was because he'd woken up as Nico Di Angelo.

Not having one clue as to how to deal with his situation, he did the only thing he could think to do - go and find Annabeth.

-0-

Reyna sat down on the edge of Frank's bed as she tried to process the fact that she had woken up in Frank's room as a dog and then transformed from a dog into Frank before her very eyes. She'd been sat there for ten minutes until she appeared.

"Reyna?" she asked.

"Frank?" she asked in reply.

Frank nodded yes.

Reyna sighed. "How?"

Frank shrugged. "Beats me, let's go find the others, see if they know."

Frank and Reyna were the last one's to arrive at the dining hall. Everyone was staring at each other in confusion.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Percy in Nico's body asked.

Nico stared at Percy as if watching himself talk was even stranger than talking to ghosts.

Everyone shrugged.

"It could be a curse from the gods. Maybe Gaia's army are getting stronger and they've found a way to penetrate the ship's defences," Jason said.

Everyone looked quite shocked at such an intelligent comment coming out of Jason's mouth so early in the morning until their own minds caught up to the fact that it was in fact Annabeth.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Frank as Reyna asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"We might as well try and just wait it out," Hazel as Piper said. Everyone except Percy as Nico nodded in agreement as Hazel unknowingly used Piper's charm speak on full effect.

"What if that doesn't work?" Percy asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Let's just hope it does," Jason replied.

Leo as Calypso reached out to get a few metal scraps from underneath the fruit bowl and started tinkering. After a moment, he got a really frustrated look about him.

"What's wrong?" Calypso asked.

"How do you people cope without the ability to just start a flame at the tip of your fingers?"

As if the mere thought of fire triggered the power, Calypso suddenly burst into flames.

"Calm down! You'll burn the ship!"

Calypso finally managed to stop the flames whilst everyone else leant back with varying expressions of worry and amusement.

"How do you manage?" Calypso asked.

Leo shrugged. "Don't know, just do..."

"Frank, will you stop prodding my face?" Reyna as Frank asked.

Frank dropped his hands. "Sorry, it's just weird... I'm used to turning into animals not other people..."

Well we might as well make the most of a weird situation, who's up for a party game or ten?"

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of my mouth," Calypso muttered.

Leo grinned. "Same here."

All of them made their way to the Rec room and played whatever game Leo suggested ranging from monopoly (which ended just as bad as you'd expect but they were only getting mad at themselves) to charades. At dinner, Percy ate more than the rest, to Nico's disapproval and by the time evening came, they began to switch back to themselves again. After multiple apologies and assessments of limbs, they all tried to hide the weirdness of the day, silently agreeing to never speak of it again and turned to go about their own daily things.

* * *

**Goddess Of Idiots****: that sounds so cool, I wish my school had been that fun!**

**sonofthetrigod: yes, twister can be awkward to play but it's the best game to watch ever; it should be an Olympic sport, then i'd watch the Olympics!  
**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I'll try to add more percabeth in tomorrows chapter**

**YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt: glad you like it, thanks for the review x  
**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: The review didn't go the wrong way! A little criticism is never a bad thing though I'm glad you didn't mean it as criticism! thanks for the review x  
**

**expa: aww thanks x  
**

**theargoII: We'll have to see which stories decide to make themselves known, I might try and do something like this for every occasion  
**

**PursuerofNovels: I'l try and get more Reyna in the next chapters :)  
**

**Guest: I'll see what I can do though I won't be able to start it whilst I'm writing this. I think the back story is important so the OC doesn't become unrelatable or just there as a romantic interest.**

**butterflygirly99: that's good to hear! sorry I can't think of much better responses, my battery is really running low now O_O  
**

**SaberMarine: I hadn't seen it before! it's a great post though :D  
**

**no matter what I PROMISE you, I will update tomorrow... I have more than one electrical device that connects to the internet! if any of you happen to be technical wizards- i think it's the charger itself but idk... its not the plug and my laptop itself is fine so... ?**


	17. December 17th

**I now have a new charger thanks to my wonderful friend! She writes fanfiction here so I'm giving her a shout-out since I love her so much for saving my poor baby laptop's life - check out her fanfictions if you like Sherlock! (be nice, she's new) her user name is Loki-of-221B ( u/4594365/Loki-of-221B) she also had some input into the making of yesterday's chapter.**

**happy reading :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 17th

When Percy awoke in his own bed with his arms wrapped around Annabeth he couldn't help his audible sigh of relief.

"Yesterday was weird," Annabeth said in response.

Percy nodded. "Waking up as Nico was possible weirder than anything ever."

"You think that's weird," Annabeth laughed, "at least you were still the same gender!"

He shrugged, Annabeth definitely had a point... even if waking up in Nico's room to see darkness and the creepily decorated Christmas tree had freaked him out more than waking up in Tartarus. "The worst thing was waking up without you."

Annabeth grinned and snuggled closer to him. "Aw I never took you for the softy type, seaweed brain!"

Percy scowled. "Am not!"

"No," Annabeth comforted him with a small smile, "Just the slow type." Percy's scowl deepened and then with a calm expression, he pulled the covers away from Annabeth making her fall out of bed and onto the floor with an unceremonious thud. "Ow," she exclaimed and then followed it up with a string of ancient Greek curses as she dusted herself off and walked away to get ready for the day.

Over in the dining hall, the others were gathered together eating their breakfast as usual except there was an awkward atmosphere about them.

"No but really though," Leo said after finishing his bacon sandwich. "How do you think it happened?"

The others shrugged.

"I think it could have been a curse from the gods," Reyna said. "They're not exactly in control of themselves; it might have just been an accident."

Everyone shrugged again.

"Can we please just not talk about it," Nico asked. He seemed a little more pale than usual and the dark circles around his eyes seemed more prominent.

"Sure," Hazel said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Nico shrugged. "I couldn't sleep at all last night," he admitted.

"Was it the thing with the ghosts?" Leo asked with an out of character seriousness about him.

Nico shrugged again. "I don't think so."

Nico's tone told everyone to just drop it and so they did, they all knew that Nico was quiet and half of them were sort of frightened of him.

Calypso stood up; she was wearing her usual jeans and a Christmas jumper with a cat in a Santa hat on. "So Christmas is getting closer and closer," she announced happily just as Percy and Annabeth entered the room. "But we haven't done anything really Christmassy in a while."

Leo pointed at her with his coffee mug as a sign of agreement. "That's true, what do you suggest we do?" he paused and then added with a laugh, "Hey that rhymed!"

Calypso rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we could have a Christmas cake baking competition."

"I like that idea!" Piper said. "But I think we should work in pairs... that way it's a little more fun."

Percy instantly grabbed Annabeth's hand as if he were back in kindergarten and wanted to be in a group with his friend. Piper subtly linked her arm around Jason's and Leo excitedly bounded up to Calypso like a puppy whilst Reyna, Frank, Nico and Hazel all looked at each other awkwardly. Frank and Hazel would have been Justas happy to go with either each other or Nico. Nico didn't really want to take part and, whilst Reyna was happy to take part, she didn't feel close enough to any of them to outwardly ask to team up. It was Hazel who eventually smiled at Reyna and teamed up with her. Frank punched Nico on the shoulder with a friendly smile and then Nico retaliated. The two would have most probably spiralled into all out play fighting if it hadn't have been for Nico noticing the watchful eyes of his peers as they smiled at his antics.

"Okay... should we ask coach to be the judge? He's the only impartial person and surely we'll be able to get him out of his room for the sake of Christmas cake," Hazel said.

Piper shrugged and then went to Coach Hedge's room to ask him. When she came back, she was followed by a very grumpy looking satyr. "I was promised food," he grumbled. "Don't disappoint me." He then sat himself down at the table and set about the task of eating the cutlery.

"Okay. We have until 5pm," Calypso said, "Coach Hedge will decide which one's the best and the winning team get... uh..."

"A prize of their choice," Leo finished for her.

"Yeah," Calypso agreed.

The next few hours that passed by on the Argo II were filled with cries of anguish, sudden clouds of flour, people slipping on butter, stepping on eggs and grating fingers. Leo burnt his and Calypso's cake twice despite his previous cooking prowess resulting in the pair of them becoming covered in soot and choking on smoke.

By 5pm, they all filed into the dining hall with their cakes and set them down nervously in front of the grumpy looking Satyr. All of them looked surprisingly well made, even Frank and Nico's. Coach Hedge's expression didn't change from his scowl whilst he ate his way through each cake.

"Well?" Jason asked nervously as Coach finished eating the last cake.

"Hmm," Coach said. "They were all pretty good. I'm surprised... I think the best one was Reyna and Hazel's."

"Really?" Reyna exclaimed excitedly. "We won!" she grabbed Hazel's hands and started jumping around. Hazel seemed confused but happily joined in. Reyna eventually composed herself and then stood still, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"So what do you want as your prize?" Leo asked.

The two girls shrugged, then they looked to each other and then they said together, "Tell us what you've been practicing."

They boys all looked toward each other and simultaneously shook their heads. "You'll all find out soon enough," Leo said.

"No, we've won this," Hazel said defiantly.

"Fine, I'll whisper it to them," Frank said.

He whispered it to Hazel who, with a deadpan face, whispered to Reyna.

"Seriously?" Reyna sighed.

"Do you have to?" Hazel asked.

The boys grinned and nodded leaving Annabeth, Piper and Calypso looking incredibly worried and puzzled.

"You'll all find out soon enough," Leo repeated.

* * *

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Ok, I don't think i'll include birthday's though. Does Rick ever actual mention them in the book?**

**ddddddd: It's never bad to show your inner fangirl! **

**Bluecupake12: Yes! have all the Reyna and Percabeth x**

**sonofthetrigod: Yay! I have to say, it wasn't the easiest of chapters to write, I didn't quite know hoe to make it clear who was saying what and with my laptop's life span getting progressively shorter it was a stressful time for me.**

**Goddess Of Idiots: Yeah I guess even twister can get overplayed... I don't want to think about being body swapped with my schoolmates...**

**Lily: haha! she sounds slightly like a mix between Merida from Brave and Elsa from Frozen! I'll see what I can do but I won't be able to write anything maybe until February because of this story and I have mock exams in January...**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Up until half way through the house of Hades Percabeth was my number one OTP ad so I don't think I'd be able to do any kind of Percico story justice. I just don't see Percy with anyone else so, it's all in Nico's head...**

**The Eighth Demigod: Thank you xxx **

**Remnant of Life: I think everyone worries about Nico more than they worry about themselves and the real life people around them tbh...**

**butterflygirly99: Yes, I had to have Jason waking up next to Nico since Jason knows all about Nico's little crush hehe (I'll stop being mean to my baby eventually)**

**Percabethlover 1: THANK YOU XX ! I'm crying. no seriously i'm crying! tears of joy! how can you say that... i'm just a girl trying to celebrate Christmas in a world where none of my friends are being festive.**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: haha, glad I made other people's day happy yesterday... my laptop went into a coma as soon as i'd uploaded the chapter... it's all sorted now though :)**

**PursuerofNovels: Thank you :) though I can't take full credit, my friend came up with the initial idea (go check out her fanfiction page - Loki-of-221B)**

**ArianandXaia: Yes Nico will be fed at any possible moment.**

**annoyinreindeer: aw thank you so much! x**

**see you all tomorrow xx**


	18. December 18th

**Sorry for being kinda late to update today, it took me a while to write this one, hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 18th

Everyone, even coach Hedge, was sat around the ping pong table in the Rec room. Leo had had Buford bring them all hot chocolate and once they'd finished drinking it, they all merely sat around enjoying the peace that was provided to them by Leo's great work with the sphere.

"I don't think I've ever gone so long without having to kill something," Coach said grouchily.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing," Piper said as she adjusted her position so she could more comfortably snuggle up to Jason. "We're not out of practice; I don't think we can ever forget our experiences with fighting monsters. Not having to fight is a good thing."

Hazel and Nico rolled their eyes at each other. "Piper, whilst I actually agree with you, you know charm speak doesn't work with us so why do you bother?"

Piper frowned. "Because it works on everyone else and I'm trying to get Coach Hedge to not think about killing things."

"Keep dreaming Pipper," Coach said.

"It's Piper," she corrected.

"Okay!" Leo said loudly as he noticed Coach Hedge getting ready for an argument – that goat had some serious anger management issues! "Since we're all together and not doing anything, how about a game of truth and dare?"

Piper grinned. "Yes! I love that game."

Jason shrugged. Frank's face remained blank. Hazel nodded her head. Percy shrugged. Annabeth and Nico looked uncomfortable. Calypso looked confused.

"What's truth or dare?" she asked.

Leo opened his mouth to explain but Piper beat him to it. "You go around the circle and each person chooses either truth or dare. If they pick truth then the others get to ask them any question that they have to answer correctly or they have to do a really bad forfeit. If they pick dare then they have to do whatever everyone tells them to do or it's the forfeit again."

"That doesn't sound really all that fun..." Calypso said.

"It is though, it'll help us to get to know each other too," Piper exclaimed.

Calypso shrugged and so the game began.

Leo went first. "I'll have a dare," he said.

Percy grinned mischievously, he knew it was an awful and mean dare but he needed t give it. "I dare you to kiss Calypso."

Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Percy, you're so immature."

"It's a kiddie game so I'm being immature," Percy laughed.

Leo had turned bright red and his hair was beginning to smoke. Calypso had also turned and endearing shade of pink.

Annabeth shook her head. "You can change the dare if you want, Calypso."

Calypso didn't say anything; she just looked at the ground. After a moment of consideration, Leo finally leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, come on dude," Percy sighed. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"You need to be more specific then," Leo replied cockily.

Percy sent him a look that clearly promised that he would next time.

The next person was Piper. "I choose truth," she said.

"I think you actually do care about how you look," Hazel said, "am I right?"

Piper shrugged. "Fine... Yes." Leo gave a mock shocked expression. "After living in the Aphrodite cabin, I'm not the girl who purposefully cuts her hair horribly that you found in the wilderness school," she explained.

-0-

A few rounds had passed and it was Jason's turn again. "Dare."

"Come on, you haven't told one truth yet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Fine, truth," he replied.

"Did you ever like Reyna?" Leo asked. "I mean before you met Piper.

"Oh come on, that's a ridiculous question!" Jason said. "Reyna and I are friends and have never actually been anything more." Reyna nodded, clearly over her crush now.

"I'll go with a dare this time," Calypso said.

Percy grinned, finally getting his chance. "Kiss Leo on the lips. You can always forfeit – you have to kiss Frank in the form of whatever is the most disgusting creature he can think of is."

Leo seemed to be controlling his flammable-ness but only marginally. Calypso gave Leo the chance to back out before throwing caution to the wind and kissing him. Percy whooped with joy while everyone else in the room smiled. Leo and Calypso seemed lost to the world as they stared at each other in shock, only just now realising their true feelings for each other.

"I called it!" Percy exclaimed. "Pay up," he said to Frank. Frank sighed and handed him 5 golden drachmas.

"Your go, Hazel," Jason said.

"Kiss Frank in frog form!" Piper yelled.

Frank shrugged and turned into a frog. Hazel hesitated a second, "I hope he turns back into a prince," she said before kissing the frog. When Frank turned back into himself he was doubled over in laughter along with all the others, even Coach and Nico managed a giggle.

"Dare," Frank announced.

"Turn into a horse and have Percy translate for you for the rest of the day," Annabeth said, finally getting into the game.

Frank sighed but went along with the dare.

"I'm not translating that, Frank!" Percy exclaimed. "I didn't know you had such a... colourful vocabulary!"

"Your go, Coach," Piper said.

"Dare," he said, crossing his fingers and muttering about hitting something with a stick.

"Eat all the rubbish in this room as quickly as possible," Leo said. When he received funny looks from everyone he said, "What? Who do you think it is that cleans up after you lot?"

Coach shrugged and got to work. The rest of them carried on the game while he ate.

"Truth," Reyna said.

"If you could have any Greek god as a parent, who would it be?" Annabeth asked.

"If I had to choose... uh... Maybe Athena? She's the goddess of war isn't she so that's similar to my current godly parent."

Annabeth grinned. "Dare," she said.

Piper bounced up and down in excitement. "Oh your first dare! Um... Re-enact the underwater kiss between you and Percy that everyone at camp always used to talk about."

"Uh... We kinda need water that isn't infested with dangerous monsters for that," Percy said.

"Dude, we have a swimming pool!" Leo said.

"What?" Percy gasped. "Why didn't I know about that?"

Leo shrugged. "Dunno, I thought you'd have sensed it."

"We're surrounded by water; of course I can sense it I just didn't think it was _on _the ship."

Ignoring Percy's ranting, they all followed Leo to the swimming pool where, with a small shrug, Annabeth and Percy jumped into the pool. There was a sudden whirlpool of water around them as they kissed. When they climbed out their clothed were completely dry. "Thanks Piper, I liked that dare," Percy grinned.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Jason asked.

"Dunno, if I pick dare will you dare me to do that again?" he asked. Annabeth punched him on the arm. "Fine, fine, truth."

Frank whinnied.

"Dude," Percy said, "No."

"What did say?" Jason asked.

Percy looked a little uncomfortable. "He asked me if I would ever want to trade my Dad from being Poseidon to Zeus... uh... No offence."

Jason smiled. "None taken; my dad's technically Jupiter, not Zeus anyway."

Frank whinnied again.

"Frank says it's your turn, Nico," Percy smiled.

"Dare," he said.

"Come on dude, you haven't had one truth!" Leo exclaimed. "No one knows anything about you!"

"Frank does," Nico said. Frank bobbed his head to confirm the statement.

"Okay so the horse knows who you are," Leo said. "We wanna know a little bit about you."

"Fine, truth."

Jason asked a non-intrusive question before anyone else could ask him something like 'who do you like?' "What's your favourite book?"

Nico went slightly pink. "Marvel comics..."

Frank neighed and trotted around.

Percy grimaced at the noise. "Di imortales; stop the shouting! Frank says he likes them too."

"It's getting kinda late now," Coach Hedge said as his stumbled into the swimming room with a very full stomach. "Is the game over now?"

Everyone nodded and muttered goodbyes to each other before going off about their own evening routines.

* * *

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: thank you for the awesome idea, I obviously used it, I hope you liked it :)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: ah okay. I don't think I will include birthdays though - one celebration at a time I think.**

**Goddess Of Idiots: haha, I imagine they can sort of cook. Some of them have fended for themselves on the street for some time before getting to camp.**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Yup, and now he's out to stay :D**

**theargoII: yeah, I don't think I will include birthdays though, I'll just focus on Christmas**

**annoyinreindeer: It's a good idea, I'll consider it!**

**PursuerofNovels: Aw, thank you :) yes my friend was very glad that I didn't take full credit for the idea, I shall send the congratulations onto her :)**

**sonofthetrigod: Yes everyone seems to be shocked by the cliffhanger but I'm not going to reveal what they're practicing until christas eve. I guarantee it'll be such a bad surprise that you'll love it anyway. just like he bad Christmas cracker jokes that everyone laughs at because they're that bad**

**Lily: yay, thank you for recommending my story :) **

**butterflygirly99: I don't think Piper would actually be that bothered maybe Leo would though, as a joke.**

**Bob frank: yes there ha been you and one to recommend this and so it had been written :D**

**moonshroom420: hehe, you'll have to wait longer to find out :D thank you for all of yu reviews, I'm glad you liked it enough to read all of it in 2 days or whatever x**

**nevah nyrum: Thank you, I love your review x**

**see ya's tomorrow xx**


	19. Decmber 19th

**Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than they have been these past couple of days, I was seriously lacking creativeness. Please donate your ideas for tomorrows chapter to avoid this happening again :) x**

**Merry Christmas eve eve eve eve eve eve**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 19th

It was just after dinner on the Argo II. Leo had cooked up a huge meal for everyone featuring five different types of meat, a strange soup that no one had heard of and other meal time things that everyone ate a lot of. Afterward, they filled the little space they had left with their left over Christmas cake and were now lounged around across the ship, unable to move with their pleasantly full stomachs.

"Aren't you glad you ate that, Nico?" Frank asked.

Nico shrugged. Secretly, he couldn't have been happier to have a full stomach and a comfy seat; in the past he would have been on cloud nine right now. But he'd been playing the grumpy "emo" teenager act for too long now to just let it go and outright admit he was happy about something.

"That was really nice, Leo," Hazel said.

Leo was slouched sleepily across the room from Hazel, he was sat beside Calypso as he had been since she'd been dared to kiss him, they'd become practically inseparable - which made Percy incredibly happy since he'd "called it". Hazel might as well have complimented a brick wall for all the response she got.

"Leo!" Jason yelled. He took off his shoes and threw it at his friend.

Leo flinched when the shoe his him square in the forehead and then frowned at Calypso as she dissolved into a fit of giggled. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Hazel complimented your cooking," Jason told him. "But you were away on cloud Caleo."

"Caleo?" Calypso asked.

"It's a mash up of both your names," Percy explained, "I take full credit!"

Annabeth shook her head at Percy but seemed to be too full to come up with one of her usual witty comments about her boyfriend's behaviour.

Everyone sat in lethargic silence for a while until Coach Hedge broke the silence. "Okay, if you won't let me kill anything, at least can we please tell stories about our best battles?"

They all looked at each other with the same expression – none of them liked talking about battles as they usually held the loss of someone close to them or had some sort of embarrassing hiccup in the middle.

"Maybe we should talk about ourselves instead," Reyna said unexpectedly. Reyna was the last person anyone expected to show interest in people's personal lives. "What if we encounter a shape shifter or something and we have to be able to tell the difference between the real you and the shape shifter?"

Everyone shrugged but no one spoke.

"Fine," Reyna sighed. "I'll go first. Hi, I'm Reyna. I have a sister who lives in the Amazons," Hazel smiled at that as it rekindled the memory of finding Arion. "I have two dogs that can tell if you're lying," Percy grimaced as he remembered how scared he'd been of those things when he'd first met Reyna. "And my favourite food is pancakes."

"Hi, I'm Percy," Percy grinned, happily joining in, "It's just me, my mom and Paul. I don't have any siblings... uh... I like blue food – it's an ongoing joke between mom and me – and uh... I sort of have a pet Pegasus but he's not exactly a pet..."

"Fine I'll play," Piper said. "I'm Piper; the only family I have is my Dad. He's an actor so I get kinda uncomfortable watching his films since all the other girls are swooning over him and he's... well, he's my Dad... Yeah."

"Hey I'm Jason," Jason grinned. "I have a sister, Thalia – most of you knew her before I did. Uh... my favourite colour is blue and I like DC comic books."

"You can't like DC over Marvel!" Nico and Frank exclaimed. Nico looked down in embarrassment after his outburst whilst Frank looked ready for battle.

"Dude, Superman and Green Lantern totally beat Captain America and Hawk eye!"

"But we have a Hulk!" Frank exclaimed. "And black widow and please, don't get me started on how ridiculous Superman is in comparison to Tony Freakin' Stark. At least Marvel has the common decency to include the Black Widow in the movie! Does Wonder woman have a movie? No, didn't think so. "

"Hey, hey guys," Piper sighed. "Just chill out; Marvel and DC are both equally amazing... I think we all should just stop now..." Thanks to her charm speak she was able to stop them arguing. Nobody else said anything for fear of another obsession clash between them. Instead, they one by one retreated to their rooms to sleep off the food while Coach complained about how it hadn't turned into a fight.

* * *

**Name Mark 3: Aw thank you :) I was afraid that it would be a little out of character but then I guess I'm focusing on the Percy who defeated Kronos and made it out of Tartarus and not the Percy who eats blue food and goofs around a lot :) sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try and make a long one for Christmas if I'm not too busy opening presents :D**

**sonofthetrigod: What!? How can you never have played such a great game?! The next time you're with your friends you have to play it!**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: I will give you a shout out and you can even suggest the theme of the chapter if you remind me on the 21st because I have a very bad memory :)**

**ArianandXaia: Me and m friend argue about that too which is exactly why I included that argument in this chapter :D**

**PursuerofNovels: Thank you :) x**

**annoyinreindeer: Yay cookies! (I still want to play xmas cookie roulette!)**

**Remnant of Life: Aw thank you :) I think I'm definitely warming up to Reyna as a character I just hope that doesn't mean I start writing her in an OOC way :/**

**moonshroom420: That's the best phrase ever! I'm going to use that. Glad you liked it :)**

**butterflygirly99: Yeah I admit I was grinning when I wrote that :P Glad I can give you something to look forward to along with Christmas**

**theargoII: Hmm. I don't think I'm creative enough to think of enough questions for that... good suggestion though.**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Yeah, I figured since he could tale to Fish!Frank in the books he'd be able to talk to Horse!Frank too **

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I don't actually know. I think I read it in a fan fiction maybe and then thought it worked well and now I've accepted it as fact... **

**Annabethdaughterofwisdom: Aw thank you x**

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Glad you like it :) what did you mean by "can't type worth Jack's shots"?**

**See you tomorrow, please donate your ideas to my poor creativity deprived brain. Coming up with something new every day is hard. *instert supernatural gif of 'writing is hard'" here***


	20. December 20th

**Merry Christmas eve eve eve eve eve! Can you smell that? That's the smell of winter break! That's the smell of FREEDOM (for only 2 weeks..) **

**Hopefully this will mean better chapters since I'll have longer to come up with ideas and write it but then again it might mean shorter, later chapters as my family drag me everywhere imaginable to go and do "fun" Christmas things. I love Christmas as much as the next excitable person but sometimes family trips can just be too much.**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 20th

The sky above the Argo II was streaked with red and the golden glow of the setting winter sun reflected across the calm sea. The atmosphere on the ship was equally as calm and quiet. All the girls had filed into Annabeth's room (it was the tidiest) and all the boys had gone into Frank's room for the same reason. It hadn't been planned, they'd just suddenly accepted that tonight, they would have a sleepover. A fun Girl's/Boy's night in.

"Guys please," Piper pleaded, "Can we please dress up for Christmas - it'll be fun!"

"We don't have anything to dress up in," Hazel said.

"We can make something!" Piper exclaimed.

"What's the point?" Reyna asked. While she'd finally gotten used to everyone on the ship, she still felt a little like an outsider and so she wasn't completely comfortable with her current situation.

"It'll be fun!" Piper repeated.

"I'll join in," Calypso said. "I can even make the costumes but we have to make the boys join in."

"Yes!" Annabeth said. "I'm in."

Then, they all fell into an animated conversation about who would be what and how they'd make the costume and how much fun it was going to be.

Meanwhile, the boys were having the world's most intense pillow fight. Frank had started it by hitting Nico with a pillow to get him to stop excluding himself from their conversation. Nico had, of course retaliated. Frank had swung his pillow again but Nico had ducked away and Frank had instead hit Jason who then swung his pillow back at Frank. Frank had dodged the pillow and instead Percy had gotten hit and then Leo joined in because he felt left out and so it had progressed into something more. They had forts made out of all of their bed sheets and had made unspoken alliances between each other. They'd began to set traps and play tricks on each other. They did as much as they possibly could with the space they had and so the game went on getting more and more intense as it went.

When the girls had finally planned their whole dressing up escapade they had lapsed into silence.

"So Reyna," Piper said. "What's it like being a Praetor?"

Reyna shrugged and tried to hide her discomfort of being suddenly put on the spot. "It's a huge honour above everything else. I mean it's sometimes a little difficult especially when you have such bad luck with your co-praetor... Jason disappeared and then was replaced by Percy until Leo attacked camp and then he was replaced by Octavian and well you know how well that turned out."

"How do you get your hair to go into that braid?" hazel asked after a seemingly long uncomfortable silence.

Piper touched her braid and shrugged. "I just plait it. I guess it's a little harder to do this in your hair..." Hazel nodded. "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Yes please!" Hazel replied excitedly. "Oh, this is just like a proper sleepover! I've never had a sleepover before."

"Never?" Annabeth asked.

"Never." Hazel confirmed.

"I've never had one either," Calypso admitted.

"That's it then," Piper said as she combed through Hazel's long curly hair. "We're going to have the girliest sleepover ever! We'll braid each other's hair and do each other's makeup and paint each other's nails and then when they're dry we'll watch a movie and then we'll tell scary stories and then we'll talk all night instead of sleeping."

"Sounds fun," Hazel beamed.

"I've never done someone else's hair and makeup..." Calypso said.

"Oh you can do mine," Annabeth smiled. "And please, can we just not watch a chick flick? I _hate_ chick flicks... Can we watch a documentary or something?"

"Whatever everyone wants I guess," Piper said.

"Truce!" Jason yelled. "I call truce!"

"Dude, come on!" Leo moaned. "We're winning! Look at them!"

Frank and Nico were leaning on each other as they panted for breath. Only Percy looked to be still ready to go and he was the only one who hadn't actually partnered up with someone. He grabbed his pillow and raised it threateningly. "Say I win and no one gets hurt," he said.

"You win, you win," Jason said as he threw his pillow on the floor. "Just can we please go and get some hot chocolate and play a card game or something."

"Please," Nico said, throwing his pillow down too.

Frank nodded and threw his pillow down.

"I'm not gonna let you win that easily, bro," Leo said, raising his pillow to meet Percy's challenge.

"Bring it on... bro," Percy replied.

They then proceeded to hit each other as hard as they could with the pillow while the other three watched with a mixture of amusement from Frank to resignation from Jason and awe from Nico despite how hard he tried to hide his ogling at Percy...

Leo and Percy eventually backed away from each other, holding their arms up in surrender as they panted for breath. "Let's just call it a draw and go get some hot chocolate," Leo said.

* * *

**I can't believe it's the 19th already! It's getting really close to christmas! **

**Ana-DaughterofHades: It's a good idea but that would make writing christmas' chapter a little less fun x**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: secret santa would be good but I think they should all get everyone something**

**annoyinreindeer: thank you :) I'm going to have them do something related to that soon :D**

**sonofthetrigod: I'm sorry the what you sent me?**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Thank you :) hope your english assessment went well, I'm really glad it's the holidays now, i'm so ready for a break.**

**I am a true warrior: No, I don't really think I want everyone to know Nico's secret. I don't think he'd ready for everyone to know yet. I think it's more of a thing that needs to be found out in the heat of the moment.**

**Remnant of Life: Aw, I'm glad that chapater meant so much to you. I'm partial to marvel myself also**

**RosesandThorns11: Thanks x**

**Lily: thanks :) I think I'm gonna try and keep relationships out of this as much as possible. Canon only in this fic. Of course when it's only implied, that's different (I made one of my friends start shipping Nico/Jason with this fic)**

**LeeOfHermes0330: I have the exact same opinion on the matter. Thank you xx**

**butterflygirly99: Glad I could make you smile :)**

**moonshroom420: I might just do something similar to that!**

**smojo12: I LOVED that idea (I mean, obviously since I used it) thank you x**

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase: Ah okay, I'm constantly tired and my brain is very slow to process these things...**

**Bob frank: Percy/Jason brotp was kinda hinted at here maybe? I might add more tomorrow :)**

**Aly kitten: Thank you xx**

**see you tomorrow :) Feel free to leave suggestions, it helps me out a lot xx**


	21. December 21st

**you guys have no idea how much stress I had trying to get internet at my grandparents house so I could update this thing today. until now I didn't know my phone could he a hot spot but I can tell you I was positively euphoric when I found out. This has been typed up on my ipad because my laptops a poo and wouldn't play well with my phone so please don't judge any spelling things or anything, I can't type very well on my iPad :/**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 21st

"Ugh," was the first word that everyone said on the Argo II as they woke up with all their friends laid beside them. In Annabeth's room the girls woke to find themselves hanging half way off the bed with their hair in knotted braids sticking up like straw and their eyes like that of a panda thanks to the excessive amounts of eye makeup they'd applied to each other the night before.

over in Frank's cabin, most of the boys woke up on the floor, layer in positions they'd previously thought were impossible. Percy and Leo had feathers in their hair from their pillow fight and Jason had hot chocolate spilt down his shirt. The only one who hadn't woke up covered in his own drool with his arm in a strange position. he'd waited until everyone had been asleep and then snuck back to his own room so he could sleep comfortably without being in the same room as Percy.

"Oi," Coach Hedge yelled down the hall. "It's 1 in the afternoon! Why are you not up and training yet?"

Leo stumbled out of the room, his hair streaked with feathers and more curly than normal. "it was like 4 am before any of us went to sleep, coach. You had the choice to join us but you didn't want to."

coach grunted.

"Lighten up, coach," Piper said as she shuffled her way out of Annabeth's room. Her hair had five braids in it and she had mascara streaks down her face and yet she still seemed to look drop dead Gorgeous. "It's Christmas."

"it's not Christmas yet," coach complained.

"don't be such a Scrooge," Leo chided. He shook a few feathers out of his hair and grabbed his tool belt before setting off to his work in the engine room. The rest of the crew made heir way to the dining hall.

"that was so much fun," Calypso said as she grabbed her helping of toast.

"yeah it was, but its gonna take a while to sort my hair out," Hazel laughed.

Piper, Reyna and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"what in hades happened to your hair?!" Percy asked as he stumbled into the room.

Annabeth looked him up and down and then said, "I could say the same for you, why do you have feathers in your hair?"

"pillow fight, what's your excuse?"

"we braided each other's hair."

"what one Earth happened to you eyes?" Jason asked Piper.

"we did each others makeup, whats that on your shirt?"

"I spilt hot chocolate down myself..."

Piper shrugged. "Fair enough."

"guys!" Frank exclaimed, "it's four days to christmas!"

"oh yeah," everyone Grinned.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short and probably has a lot mistakes but it's an update all the same :) I'll reply to all your reviews at the beginning of tomorrows chapter because typing on my ipad is really annoying me and god forbid I try and copy and paste all of your user names successfully. thank you all for all of your support and I'll see you tomorrow xx merry Christmas Eve eve eve eve :)**


	22. December 22nd

**I'm really sorry about yesterday's chapter, I tried my best. I wrote a longer and hopefully better quality chapter today :)**

**merry Christmas eve eve eve!**

**oh and a shout out to Percy'sSisterSPQR! happy birthday! thank you for all your support with this story x**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 22nd

"Okay girls," Piper said as she strode around the room purposefully. "We have three days until Christmas. The boys have been planning something and to be quite honest with you, I'm scared of what's going to happen." Hazel and Reyna, knowing what the boy's surprise was, nodded their heads confirming Piper's fears. "But we're going to have to save Christmas from whatever monstrosity they're planning on bringing upon us. So are we all on bard with our costume arrangements?"

Everyone nodded and held up their costumes for Piper to inspect.

"This is so awesome!" Piper squealed. "Christmas is going to be so much fun!"

"This is going to be our first Christmas all together!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's that noise?" Hazel asked when she heard the distant sound of music.

Reyna looked at her and pulled a face. Then Hazel nodded in understanding leaving the others puzzled.

"What's going on?" Calypso asked.

Hazel just shook her head. "I expect you'll find out on Christmas day."

-0-

Everyone was gathered in the Rec room, just taking it easy, when Leo burst out, "Guys, you know we haven't done anything particularly Christmassy and exciting in a while. I was thinking we should have a Christmas thing sculpting contest or something."

Nico groaned. "Haven't we celebrated enough, you've already got me doing the thing and wearing the stupid Christmas jumper."

"Aw come on Nico," Frank said, punching him in the arm. "It'll be fun; you can be on my team."

"You're ditching me for my brother again?" Hazel complained teasingly with a smile.

"Yup," Frank replied, winking to show he was joking, "I think I like him better than you."

Hazel gasped in mock offence. "Frank, how can you say that to me? And so close to Christmas!"

Nico grinned and grabbed a piece of mistletoe that he'd taken down earlier for fear of ending up in an awkward situation of, gods forbid, Percy and him walking under it, and waved it over Hazel and Frank's head.

They both grinned and happily kissed.

"So you're the mistletoe thief!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you have any idea how strategically I placed those all around the ship with just the tiniest hope that I'd get Leo and Calypso caught together under one? They haven't kissed since our game of truth and dare!"

"That's because there's nothing going on between us," Leo said though he clearly wished there was. "We're just friends."

Calypso nodded.

"Stop trying to make them a thing," Annabeth sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes true love takes time. It took us a few years."

Percy settled his head on top of Annabeth's and sighed. "I guess you're right; I can be patient."

"Don't hold your breath dude," Leo said.

"We're just friends," Calypso added.

"Like I said, I can wait," Percy replied.

"We were talking about a sculpting contest," Jason said in an attempt to steer the conversation away from relationships – he heard enough relationship talk from Piper.

"Yeah!" Leo said animatedly, glad for the change of subject.

"Maybe we can mix it up a little and draw names out of a hat to determine our groups," Reyna suggested.

"Cool idea," Jason said.

Leo immediately started writing everyone's name on a piece of paper. After a while of people picking up their own name and getting someone already in a group, they finally had their pairs. Nico was with Piper. Jason was with Annabeth. Percy was with Frank. Hazel was with Calypso. Leo was with Reyna.

"Well this should be interesting," Percy said, quite happy that he'd been paired up with Frank. During his time at New Rome, he'd become good friends with Frank but now Frank seemed to be spending all of his time with either Nico or Hazel and the rest of the ship seemed to be lost on him.

Everyone nodded their agreement and then set to gather the necessary things.

-0-

"So," Piper said awkwardly after she and Nico had stood there looking at the things they'd gathered in silence for a while. "What do you wanna make?"

Nico shrugged.

"How about a reindeer?"

Nico shrugged.

"Or a Christmas tree?"

Nico shrugged.

"Aw come on," Piper sighed. "Say something!"

Nico shrugged again. He stood as closed in on himself as he could possibly be with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes glued to the floor – he didn't know Piper very well and he wasn't a very outgoing person to say the least. "Dunno," he mumbled. "A tree," he said to keep the peace.

"Cool," Piper grinned. "Christmas tree it is. Are you any good at sawing?"

Nico shook his head. "I do know someone who can though."

"I don't think we can ask for help from other teams," Piper said.

Nico shook his head. "Leo said nothing about not using your powers," he mumbled. After raising entire armies of ghosts, he'd found it so much easier to raise just one ghost and so, with a quick wave of his hand, a ghost climbed its way through the ground and stood to attention.

"Um... I don't think-" Piper was about to voice her aversion to this plan but Nico interrupted.

He spoke confidently and directly to the ghost leaving Piper in shock at how he could be so timid and shy one second and then the next being actually quite scary. "Can you sculpt wood?"

The ghost nodded.

"Please this into a Christmas tree," Nico said.

"Yes Sir," the ghost said and then went straight to work.

-0-

"I was thinking Santa," Jason said.

"Okay," Annabeth shrugged and then immediately left to get the supplies.

"Are you any good at sculpting?" Jason asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "I helped redesign camp half blood, I can do this." She then took out a chisel and set to work telling Jason that he could paint it when she was done.

-0-

"Any ideas?" Frank asked.

Percy shrugged. "A few but they're not very good."

"It's all we've got at the minute," Frank laughed.

"I was thinking you turn into a reindeer and then I'll get the water to mould itself to look like you as a reindeer and then we put the water in the freezer."

"That's not a bad idea but why do I have to turn into a reindeer?"

"Then it'll be easier to get the water to go into the right shape," Percy explained. "I missed hanging out with you, buddy."

"Yeah me too," Frank said, "I have so much fun hanging out with Nico nowadays that I sometimes forget there are other people on the ship."

"Aw does someone have a little man crush?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Nah, I love Hazel dude. You know cupid's gonna come after you if you keep trying to play match maker."

-0-

"You're good at weaving and stuff, aren't you?" Hazel asked.

Calypso nodded, "I am, yes."

"You could weave a star and then I'll decorate it with sequins or something if you like?"

"Okay, yeah," Calypso agreed and then set to work.

Hazel watched in amazement as she weaved. "You're so talented," she said.

"Years alone make you good at your hobbies," Calypso explained solemnly.

Hazel looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry you had to be alone all that time, you're a really nice person. I think it was unfair of the gods to imprison you based on the actions of those close to you."

"I've been told that my countless people, but it doesn't matter to me now. I'm free."

-0-

"How about a snowman?" Reyna suggested.

"Yeah I like it, "Leo said. "How about we make the snowman our own and make it out of fire?"

Reyna stared at him for a good five minutes before asking, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I have some fireproof fabric we can put it on and boom! Fire-snow man."

Leo was jumping everywhere and showed no sign of willingness to change his mind and so Reyna just accepted her fate and agreed to go along with it.

-0-

When all of the sculpture had been made, everyone decided to have them judged the next day to make everything more interesting.

* * *

**yes I ran out of creativity and left it on the crappiest cliffhanger ever. sorry.**

**chapter 20 reviews:**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: thank you :)**

**moonshroom420: haha, glad you liked it x**

**vale1996: thank you. Yes I live in england so the holidays are different here because the weather is different **

**sonofthetrigod: I don't think I did get the song, please do send it to me :)**

**Bob frank: Patience is a virtue dear bob frank**

**LeeOfHermes0330: Sometimes they can be okay I guess, I prefer comedy or horror...**

**Lily: When was Percy addicted to lettuce? **

**A son of Apollo: I forgot you? When? I'm soorry!**

**annoyinreindeer: I live in England so I don't have grades... I'm in year 11 but I don't know what grade that is.**

**Anistasia Windloch: Thank you x**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: I felt I did have to do the morning after the sleepover, I love writing them all cute and sleepy.**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Only 3 days to christmas now! **

**The Eighth Demigod: I have major ship moments planned for every one that's canon (+caleo), so don't you worry x**

**butterflygirly99: hahaa! you and me both!**

**HardcorePercabeth: wow caps lock! you must have liked it c:**

**chapter 21 reviews:**

**Remnant of Life: Yes, I'm home now which means a nice stable internet connection :D I don't celebrate any sort of solstice... what do you do for that?**

**Crunchie: a jumper is a knitted sweater? I thought that was what the whole world called it? you know... Christmas jumpers! you wear them!**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! x **

**annoyinreindeer: thank you x**

**butterflygirly99: I was using metaphors? cool!**

**Alexja2013: thanks :)**

**LouisZaynNiallHarryLiam: Nico was being a mr grouchy pants in his own room.**

**Guest: I already have an idea for the boys' surprise and i haven't seen mean girls sorry :/**

**Aly kitten: thank you x**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: Aside from the whole 'THE FATE OF THE WORLD RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS!' thing that they have, they are all normal teenagers... sort of**

**Stads02: aw thanks :)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: thanks x**

**sonofthetrigod: I read the chapter back! there were so many mistakes! I wrote heir instead of their... I hate typing on my ipad... thanks for the review xx**

**ArianandXaia: I'm not used to typing on my ipad, I guess it just takes practice but I don't want practice. The laptop is for writing and my ipad is there to blog into the night with. **

**see you all tomorrow, sorry for the extra long review reply section xx**


	23. December 23rd

**I refuse to believe that it's 2 days till Christmas just no. I swear it's still October! **

**I was personally quite happy with the events of this chapter, I hope you guys feel the same :)**

**Merry Christmas eve eve (I DON'T BELIEVE IE EITHER!)**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 23rd

"Coach Hedge, Coach Hedge!" Piper yelled excitedly as she knocked on Coach's door. She'd woken up before anyone else and dragged everyone out of their beds in her haste to have the sculptures judged.

"There's not even a prize for this one," Nico sighed as he was dragged along the hall by Hazel who had been dragged out f bed by Piper.

"I want to win though!" Piper exclaimed. "Ours is the best, Nico, it was such a good idea!"

Nico sighed but didn't struggle to get away from Hazel and go back to bed again. He admired Piper's enthusiasm if nothing else and he'd gotten to like her bubbly personality over the time they'd been working together. Still, he'd have rather worked with Frank or Hazel.

"What's going on?" Percy mumbled as Annabeth dragged him out of his room.

"We're judging the sculptures," Annabeth explained.

"Oh cool, Frank go and get it out of the freezer!" he exclaimed. Frank pulled a face but still shuffled his way to the kitchen to retrieve their sculpture.

"Coach Hedge!" Piper yelled again. Finally, Coach answered his door with a frown.

"I need my sleep!" he said. "I came on this quest to fight a war not baby sit a bunch of hyperactive teenagers!"

"I'll make you some Christmas cake," Reyna bribed him. She was the only one who hadn't complained when Piper had dragged her up and out of bed, in fact, she seemed just as excited as Piper.

Coach Hedge contemplated the offer for a while before sighing his agreement and allowing himself to be swept away by Piper and Reyna whilst everyone else ran off to get their sculpture to display it in the dining hall.

Piper and Nico's Christmas tree had been expertly carved by Nico's ghost and then piper had painted it with a great eye for detail.

Annabeth had managed to carve hers and Jason's Santa out to be quite realistic. She'd painted it with bright colours and then she'd told Jason to put a Santa hat on top of it because he'd complained that he hadn't done anything.

Frank and Percy stood proudly by their Reindeer ice sculpture. Percy had managed to mould the water so it mimicked Frank's reindeer perfectly so the end result looked like a very life like reindeer made of ice.

"I think we definitely deserve to win, Coach," Percy said. "I had to sit in the freezer for two hours whilst that froze."

Calypso had woven a huge 3D star to which Hazel had stitched hundreds of sequins onto so that it sparkled in even the dimmest light.

And then, standing smugly at the end of the line, was Leo – along with Reyna who just looked excited – with his snow-fire man.

"What is that!?" Coach exclaimed.

"It's a snowman made out of fire," Leo grinned.

""I love it!" Coach exclaimed. "You could throw it at your enemies and watch as they burn!"

"Yesh... okay Coach," Leo said.

"Do we win?" Reyna asked.

"Good effort everyone, awesome Christmas tree, and that ice reindeer would be so much better if I could eat it but yes, Reyna and Leo win."

"Yeah!" Leo and Reyna cheered as they gave each other a high five.

"Nico working with you Valdez," Reyna said.

"You too, Reyna," Leo said, choosing not to say her last name as he decided that it was too long. "Why is your last name so long anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's not that long," Reyna replied.

"Avila Ramírez-Arellano," Leo said.

Reyna shrugged.

"Well done Leo!" Calypso congratulated him, shoving Reyna to the side as she hugged him.

Percy grinned a she saw it happen. "Just move back a liiiitle bit more," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"Frank asked.

Percy pointed to a space behind Calypso and Leo, "There's mistletoe there."

"Haven't you let that go yet?" Frank sighed.

"Nope," Percy said, "and I never will. Yes!" he exclaimed as Leo and Calypso moved under the mistletoe.

Leo looked up and noticed it and then looked down in a poor attempt to hide his blush. Calypso looked up as she noticed Leo blushing and then looked down in a poor attempt to hide her grin.

"You have to kiss now!" Percy yelled like a madman.

Leo shrugged and kissed Calypso who eagerly kissed him back meanwhile Percy jumped around and whooped in celebration until Annabeth grabbed his hand to hold him still.

When their kiss was finished they looked at each other questioningly. "Does this mean-?" Calypso asked but didn't finish the question, Leo knew what she meant.

"Well... um... I mean... not if you don't want..." Leo answered.

"No but what if I... I mean... what if I..."

"Just say you'll go out with each other already!" Percy yelled.

"Okay?" Leo asked.

"Okay," Calypso confirmed and then sealed it with a kiss.

"Can I please have my Christmas pudding now!" Coach yelled.

* * *

**I know a lot of you have been wanting Caleo to be canon for a while now so merry christmas! I threw a little TFIOS in there too for those of you, if any, that have read it (I'm sorry if you have).**

**parathalassio-selinofos: I'll try and get a little of Percy/Nico in the next chapter but for me it's a very one sided ship, I can't really see Percy loving anyone but Annabeth :/**

**pjo-guardgeek: Yeah, I think I'll either go with the idea that's in my head now for tomorrow which I don't wanna say or I'll have a big shipping extravaganza... we'll see what tomorrow brings.**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: You're welcome, hope you had a nice birthday :)**

**Smile: Of course you were right, with Coach judging and with fire involved, how could anyone else win?x**

**butterflygirly99: Ah sorry, coach Hedge loves fire snowmen much more than santa**

**Lily: Oh right... I'd forgotten about that...**

**TheargoII: I actually might do that in tomorrow's chapter... maybe.**

**annoyinreindeer: I'm 16... it's my last year of high school and then I go to 6th form for 2 years and then I can either go straight to uni, get a job or take a gap year and then go to uni. **

**Remnant of Life: don't apologize for rambling! I love long reviews! Of course *slaps face* I know what winter solstice is. I lectured my family about how the Christmas tree is actually taken from the pagans and how Jesus wasn't born on December 25th, Christians just made Christmas then so that it would coincide with winter Solstice!**

**Panda Blast: haha, not long to wait now dear x**

**Aly kitten: maybe if they'd added food colouring to the reindeer it would have won.**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: "Some people are worth melting for" *cries for a thousand years* I LOVE OLAF HE'S AWESOME!**

**Alexja2013: I'll be honest, I don't know how I update every day either. If only I had this kind of commitment to my revision...**

**Bob frank: Caleo for you and caleo for everyone! merry christmas!**

** .Me: Yes caleo, I had to make it canon after so many people mentioned it!**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Ohhh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I'll make sure to tie up any lose ends by the last chapter... **

**LeeOfHermes0330: Yup, nowadays a comedy is the only thing I can sit through without pausing to go on tumblr or otherwise having a constant food supply... **

**sonofthetrigod: Yes I got it now, I'll be sure to incorporate it into the story :)**

**see you all tomorrow x**


	24. December 24th

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! sorry for this being uploaded kinda late, I was visiting family and then we got stuck in traffic on the way home... I hate family car journeys... **

**It seems I have a lot of loose ends to tie u tomorrow... I hope I find the time, I'm sure I will sooner or later. No loose ends were tied up today but I've been mulling this idea over in my head for a while now and I thought it would be nice. **

**I do not own the poem, no copyright is intended all rights to the poem are reserved to whoever wrote it in the first place!**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 24th

The fire from Leo and Reyna's snow-fire man was blazing away, casting a warm glow that accompanied the sparkling of the Christmas lights in the Rec room where everyone was gathered. Frank snuggled up to Hazel, Piper snuggled up to Jason, Annabeth snuggled up to Percy, Leo snuggled up to Calypso and Reyna and Nico sat snugly between along with Coach Hedge who was munching happily at his Christmas pudding which Reyna had finally made him.

Piper began to recite the night before Christmas but changed the words to apply to them.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the ship  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a ... What fits here and rhymes with ship?"

"Chip?" Coach Hedge suggested.

"That's not an creature," Annabeth said.

"Could be like a chipmunk?" Frank said.

"Okay," Piper agreed. "Not a creature was stirring, not even a chip."

She carried on with the next verse.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

We were nestled all snug in our beds,  
While visions of the boy's surprise danced in our heads.  
And Coach with his pudding and I with m... uh... cap?"

Everyone shrugged and urged her to go along with it.

"Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When on the top deck there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the staircase I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the weapon room and handed out the stash.

The moon on the breast of the artificial snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'"

"That was beautiful, Pipes," Leo sniffed. "Brought a tear to my eye."

"That was really nice, I haven't heard that poem before," Calypso said.

"It reminds me of when mom used to tell it to me on Christmas eve to get me to sleep," Hazel said.

"My mom used to do the same," Nico said with a faraway look in his eye. "I can't believe I forgot that..."

Leo stood up suddenly before the atmosphere could get awkward. He clapped his hands and jumped around. "Okay we all need to go to sleep or Santa won't bring any presents!"

Everyone sighed but did as they were told as thanks to the hot chocolate and the poem told to them by Piper, they were all quite tired anyway.

* * *

**So there you go, hope you all had a good Christmas eve and didn't end up stuck in traffic and then getting lost like me. Tell me your Christmas eve stories if you have a good one! just for funzies!**

**Jasren: Tomorrow will officially be my last chapter but I might post another chapter on new years just because I don't want it to end.**

**parathalassio-selinofos: Yes caleo is tha besT!**

**moonshroom420: I kinda shipped that for a while too but then Leo got Calypso and well...**

**LeeOfHermes0330: A land without WIFI?! you poor dear! at least everything ends in this fic 2 days later for you...**

**Remnant of Life: That was my thinking exactly. I can't believe it's christmas eve! just it can't be!**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: OMGS THAT SOUNDS SO AWESOME I'M SO JEALOUS!**

**annoyinreindeer: thank you :) and in england we refer to college as the place you go before university - those 2 years after high school (post 16 pre 18) **

**smojo12: haha don't worry about it :) I might be able to work with that but I just had to have the poem in there otherwise my head would have exploded**

**TheargoII: thank you but I haven't seen any of those so I think I'll stick with chirstmassy costumes.**

**pjo-guardgeek: Have fun with your family :) hope you liked this chapter x**

**daughterofAthena111: Comment thingy? I guess it's just the review thing...**

**Smile: haha you're welcome, thanks for reviewing c:**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FILM HAVE YOU SEEN THE TFIOS POSTER OMGS!**

**sonofthetrigod: The Caleo is strong this christmas hehe :)**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: i'll see what I can do x**

**Aly kitten: yup! x**

**LovePercyJackson: Thank you xx**

**ddddddd: I can handle evil :D glad to see you again x**

**Alexja2013: I don't think Percy can freeze water because his element is water and earthquakes, freezing is more kihone.**

**ArianandXaia: I already have so much to include in tomorrow's chapter but I'll see if I can maybe get Grover in there. but that's a big try and a massive maybe...**

**butterflygirly99: you and me both x**

**Bob frank: CHRISTNAS IS TOMORROW CHOROSYTMAS IS TOMORROW CHIETAOSKNBJDSNFSJDOBFNPOXOJKZPJHDN`X;IHBSADFGHJKL;"! **

**See you all tomorrow! probably later tomorrow... Merry Christmas eve, hope you all get what you want xx**


	25. December 25th

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so (x infinity) sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was due to unforeseen technological problems that were out of my control! Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! I'm interested to know if it was just me or if everyone had the same problem? **

**But here it is, it's probably not the best because I got really tired around the time that I was writing the present opening bit and I tried to write my way out of the scene without showing everyone's present from everyone. If you're really bothered that you didn't see someone getting a present from someone else then tell me and I might make a mini chapter of it for you.**

**I couldn't be more sorry for not updating yesterday, I can't believe it all went to pot on CHRISTMAS! of all days. isn't that just typical of life?**

**Hope you enjoy it any way, merry belated Christmas x**

* * *

A Very Percy Jackson Advent

December 25th

"Annabeth," Percy attempted to shake her awake in his excitement while she groaned "five more minutes, dad."

"Annabeth it's Christmas wake up!" Percy said.

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and allowed Percy to drag her from the bed just as Piper, Leo and Reyna burst into the room shouting "It's Christmas!" and waving their hands in the air.

Leo was the most excited of all. He personally dragged everyone out of their rooms and into the dining room where the biggest tree stood with everyone's presents underneath. Nico allowed himself to be dragged out of bed with not even a tiny peep which made Frank suspicious.

"What's with you being all excited for Christmas?" he asked.

Nico shrugged and tried to look like his usual moody self but he'd clearly caught the Christmas spirit. "I'm not excited... I just don't see the point in putting u a fight, it's Leo."

"You're excited," Hazel grinned.

Nico shrugged again and then grabbed two presents from under the tree. "Merry Christmas," he told Frank and Hazel as he handed them their gifts with a small smile without meeting their eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a very good gift giver."

"It's the thought that counts," Hazel assured him. "Especially when you're thinking right; where on earth did you get this?!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a beautifully crafted stygian iron spatha."

"I kinda made it myself..." Nico confessed.

"No!" Hazel said in disbelief. Nico shrugged and then tensed as Hazel launched her arms around him. "You're the best brother ever; I love you, thank you!"

Nico took a huge gulp of air when she'd finally released him and then crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to make himself smaller. "You're welcome..."

"No you didn't!" Frank exclaimed as he unwrapped the in box that was his present.

Nico nodded.

"No. You. Didn't," he repeated as he took out the tiny figurine. "I have been trying for so long to get this one! We always play with your set, how did you know?" He asked as he held up the figure of mars.

"I know a lot of things about you Frank Zhang... I don't go around telling people my deepest darkest secrets and then not finding out theirs," Nico replied in a voice so quiet only Frank heard.

"Okay..." he said, trying to hide his shock, "cool... uh... here's your present," he handed Nico his gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Nico said.

"It's not much, you're a hard person to get a gift for, Di Angelo," Frank replied.

"When in Hades did you take this picture?" Nico asked in horror as he pulled out a picture frame that had the word 'fiends' written across the top with him and Frank pulling the silliest faces ever at the camera. Frank was about to apologize when he noticed the small smile playing around the edge of his mouth and realized the tone of horror was only there to hide how much he loved the present.

"You might have legions of ghosts running around doing your dirty work but I have a Leo with his security cameras," Frank grinned. Nico shook his head in disgust. "You're welcome," Frank smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Open mine now," Hazel instructed, handing him a huge box.

"Hazel I..." Nico began to protest.

"Open it," Hazel ordered.

Nico hesitantly ripped away the wrapping paper and tore into the box to find it filled with tissue paper. "You got me ripped up tissue paper?"

"No, there's something in the box," Hazel explained.

Nico rummaged around until he found a small key chain. It was a scull encrusted with tiny gems. Nico looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Annabeth helped me do some research and I found that children of Pluto or Hades aren't affected by the curse that's on the gems I can summon so I made you that key chain," Hazel explained.

"Thank you," Nico said as Hazel pulled him into a hug.

Frank then handed Hazel her present. She cautiously pulled away the wrapping paper. "A Netflix account?"

"Well with Leo making it safer for us to use electronics and you not understanding most pop culture references I thought I might as well and give you Netflix so you can watch most of the TV shows and films that you've never seen before," Frank explained.

"Thank you," she thanked him with a kiss.

Frank then opened his present from Hazel. "A plusher dragon," Frank grinned.

Hazel shrugged in embarrassment. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

Leo had just opened his presents from Jason and Calypso. Fire proof clothing from Calypso and a box of bubble wrap from Jason – both f which he was insanely happy with – and was bounding over to Nico, Hazel and Frank, presents in hand, like an excited puppy. "Merry Christmas!" he said, handing each of them their present. He'd given Nico a new sword case, Hazel some new armour after he'd sort of melted her old one during training one day and he'd gotten Frank some new pants after Buford had stolen his at one point.

Frank had given him a box of nuts and bolts, Hazel had given him a broken mechanical horse and Nico had given him a sword because he was sick of unfair training sessions where Leo would knock everyone out with his hammer and would refuse to use a sword.

"I don't know, man, I like using a hammer. I don't really need a sword..."

"Learn how to use a god damned sword," Nico said.

"Okay, okay!"

Percy had given Annabeth a 50,000 piece, life size, architectural puzzle of which she was still staring at in awe. She'd given Percy a huge basket of blue cookies of which he'd eaten half of.

Piper had given Jason a camp half blood t-shirt as her way of saying he'd always be Greek to her because of all the times he'd complained about never feeling in place. Jason had given her a really strange movie that no one could translate because she was always complaining about Hollywood movies.

Reyna had been given an assortment of chocolates and smelliest thanks to the crew's limited knowledge of her – that's all she'd given the others too.

"Costumes!" Piper announced after everyone had opened and stored away their presents.

The boys looked confused as the girls threw Christmassy costumes at them before running off to change into their own.

Piper was dressed as an elf, as was Hazel. Annabeth was a snowman, Calypso was Mrs Clause and Reyna was a Reindeer. Percy had been forced into a present costume, Frank hadn't been given a costume and instead forced to turn into a reindeer. Nico had been forced into an elf costume along with Jason and Leo had happily went along with getting dressed as Santa.

"This is the perfect thing to go along with our surprise!" Leo announced.

"Yes! We finally get to find out what it is!" Piper squealed.

"Gather round boys," Leo instructed. "Frank... Just... do whatever reindeers do... two three four..."

And they broke into song.

"Christmas, Christmas time is here, and Christmas songs you love to hear  
Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but mostly shopping, shopping, shopping  
Christmas. Christmas time is here, the sleigh bells and red nosed deer  
Songs and songs we love to hear all played a thousand times each year."

"No stop," coach Hedge complained, "No, what is that, ugh."

"Fine then," Leo grinned. "Next song, boys, join in if you know it ladies.

Jingle Bells  
Dirt Face smells  
Buford ran away!  
With Frank's jeans,  
that weren't clean,  
TEAM LEO ALL THE WAY! Hey!"

"Leo we agreed not to sing that one," Jason laughed.

"Well I chose not to listen to that – it's the best Christmas song ever!" as he was met by stony silence from some and repressed giggled by others, he rolled his eyes and said," Fine, but you should all know this one:

Feliz Navidad," he began to sing.

The others grinned and joined in.

"Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart!"

"Okay can we now finish with a good old classic?" Piper asked as she'd gotten right into the mood for singing now.

"Which one would that be then?" Jason asked.

"Jingle bells!"

They sang into the night with every Christmas song they could think of, everyone was, just this once, happy to be together.

Later, Frank asked Nico why he had been so cheery – he knew it wasn't Christmas. He replied simply, "The ghosts found Bianca."

* * *

**Do you smell a sequel? Maybe... I don't know; if there is a sequel it will happen when I'm at least almost finished all my other fics ad it won't be updating every day (don't know if i actually can do that again) hope you enjoyed it and like i said at the start, if there's anyone's gift giving scene you really want to see, tell me and i'll write a mini chapter :)**

**PercyJacksonOneDirection: Picky eaters are the worst! that was nice of you to give a homeless guy pizza :)**

**Guest: Aw thank you :) x why can't you get an account?**

**The Eighth Demigod: Haha you're welcome, thank you for all your support x**

**annoyinreindeer: That is the weirdest christmas song ever... I love it!**

**TheargoII: maybe they would have if i wasn't so tired when writing this, sorry :/**

**Remnant of Life: Well this fic did end a day later than planned... sorry about that **

**Aly kitten: thank you :) merry belated Christmas x**

**Lily: I was wondering why you never did the thing. thank you and merry belated Christmas x**

**vale1996: gacias x**

**Percy'sSisterSPQR: merry belated Christmas! here's one less day to miss it...**

**Latias876: I live in England.**

**moonshroom420: haha well now you have :D**

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase: thank you xx**

**parathalassio-selinofos: nah, I just copy and paste... sorry to disappoint :)**

**Alexja2013: I thought so too x**

**ArianandXaia: thanks, merry belated Christmas :) **

**sonofthetrigod: Thanks :) x**

**PercicoFanForever: oh dear, don't do that - it'll burn!**

**Ana-DaughterofHades: Oh no! I never had any snow, just rain... that's England for ya; we get our snow at Easter.**

**thefangirlthatwon'tshutup: if more chapters are requested I will write more :)**

**butterflygirly99: maaaaybe ;) **

**Well this is officially the end but that's not to say I won't write the present scenes and there might be a sequel... MIGHT! All things considered, I'm sad to see this end but I am glad I don't have to worry about writing a new chapter and uploading everyday... that was hard. Thank you for all your support, I never dreamed this would get such a good reaction. I've loved waking up every day to see loads of reviews. I love you guys so much. This isn't the end, not really. **


End file.
